


The Bonds we Share

by Sairey13



Series: Izuku and Sierra Adventures [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Albino Pokemon Exist, Angry Bakugou Katsuki, Animal Quirk Users are Pokemon Quirk Users, Animals are Replaced with Pokemon, Bakugou Katsuki is a Little Shit, F/M, Gen, God Siblings Izuku & OC Character, Melanistic Pokemon Exist, Midoriya Izuku Bonds with Pokemon than Human, Midoriya Izuku Whump, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, OC Character Whump, OC Character is a Good Friend, OC Characters Bonds with Pokemon than Human, OC Diagnosed with Elective Mutism, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Past Child Abuse, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Bond with Midoriya Izuku, Pokemon Bond with OC Character, Pokemon Training, Protective Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Protective U.A. Faculty (My Hero Academia), Protective Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Quirk Discrimination (My Hero Academia), Semi-Feral Midoriya Izuku, Semi-Feral OC Character, Shouta and Hizashi are brothers, Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic is a Dork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sairey13/pseuds/Sairey13
Summary: In the society of this world, more than 80% of the Earth's population are born with an uncanny ability known as 'Quirks'... There are, also, creatures called 'Pokémon'. And in the way of their society, should a Pokémon challenges a human and that human wins a fight with the challenging Pokémon, then they become partners.In this world and society, many dream on becoming great, Pro Heroes and Pokémon Trainers... Sadly, not all men are born equally...
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Kirishima Eijirou, Asui Tsuyu/Tokoyami Fumikage, Hagakure Tooru/Ojiro Mashirao, Iida Tenya/Yaoyorozu Momo, Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Shouto Todoroki/Oc
Series: Izuku and Sierra Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548049
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Author's Notes and Information

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a Chapter; this is some useful Author Notes and information that will be taking place in the story. Best read this, before the chapter is posted; better understand on what to expect in the story, or what to know on how their society works.

**Author Notes/Information about this story:**  
-Sierra is diagnosed with Elective Mutism, classified as Reactive Mutism. However, she can still talk in the Tongue of Pokémon, and can imitate their sounds… There’s no telling when or if she’ll ever allow herself to speak as a human, in the future chapters.

-Izuku and Sierra bonds more with Pokémon than humans.

-Like Sierra, Izuku will eventually learn how to speak and communicate with Pokémon, with or without the aid of Pokémon translating to him.

-In this world, Pokémon that has more than one Ability they can end up getting, will have those two abilities and Hidden Ability (think of the Second Ability being a Pokémon’s own Quirk, while the First Ability is a regular Ability).

-Those with Animal Quirks, will be Classified as Pokémon Quirk Users. Which allows them to have/use Move Types, based on which Class/Type of Pokémon Quirk they gain/resemble.

-Those with Elemental Quirks, can have/use Move Types, depending on what type their elements are.

-Trainers can share Pokémon with other Trainers, with a Special License, even if both have six Pokémon in their party.

-Laws involved with Pokémon, shares some consequences with the Laws involving Quirks.

-Depending on the Class of their Quirks, like many Pokémon themselves, Pokémon Quirk Users are victims of discrimination and rights.

-Pokémon can get jobs and work alongside their trainers or even at different jobs (with their trainers signing their applications), but all payments they make go to their Trainers.

-Should a Pokémon work at a different facility from their Trainer, their Pokémon is assigned to a Temporary Trainer that comes in as their Partner/Trainer until their shift is over. And like their Trainer, Temporary Trainers are responsible for the Pokémon they work with.

-Trainers can decide to fight alongside their Pokémon, fight on their own, or have their Pokémon fight by themselves or Double Battle.

-Trainers must have Privileged/Special License, in order to have more than six Pokémon into their care (Professors, Breeders, Daycares and Pokémon Fosters/Adoption Centers, especially).

-Pokémon that can talk and study alongside and/or demand rights like humans, are valued by society and are protected by the Law… However, like Pokémon Quirk Users, they are, also, victims of discrimination.

-Albino and Melanistic Pokémon, will exist in this world (Look up both at Pokéfarm.wiki, to better understand Albino and Melanistic Pokémon)… However, Melanistic Pokémon will be viewed as “Nomu Pokémon” or, to society, “Defected Pokémon”… An unfortunate result, made/caused by All for One…

-Should a Trainer release their Pokémon, intentionally or not, they relinquished all rights and claims on the released Pokémon and the Pokémon can choose if they want to return to their former Trainer, or not.

-Trainers that neglected and/or abuse their Pokémon, can have their Pokémon removed from their care, should another Trainer believe/feel that the Pokémon isn’t safe under the care of their Trainer.

-Mega Evolution is Permanent. If they gained a new Ability and they already have two Abilities, then the weaker Ability gets replaced by the new Ability. If not, then that new Ability becomes their second Ability.

-Egg Moves gained from Breeding, can be achievable through breeding, especially from two different Pokémon, so long as they are in the same breeding group and are compatible.

[First Example: A Sceptile and a Garchomp can breed together, with both being Dragon and Monster Breeding Group... So long as they are compatible with each other.]

[Second Example: An Altaria and a Dodrio can breed together, with both being Flying Group, even though Altaria, also belongs in Dragon Group and can breed with another Dragon Group Pokémon (Say, a Dragonite, or a Milotic, with both being in Dragon Group, too). Even if they're only in one of the same Breeding Group, they can breed... So long, again, they are compatible with each other.]

-As the tag said, animals are replaced with Pokémon. So, all meat products humans and/or Pokémon eat, are from Pokémon.

-Moves that appear to be able to go for more than one Pokémon, but only attacks one opponent (Mostly, in the games), can now attack multiple targets.

(Examples of Moves that can attack more than one opponent in the story: Rock Tomb, Whirlwind, Fire Spin, Gust, Dark Pulse, Screech, Snore, Ice Shard, Icicle Crash, Freeze-Dry, Thunder, Blast Burn, Night Daze, etc)... So, you get it. Moves that look/appear to be able to attack more than one opponent.

-Gummis (Pokémon: Mystery Dungeon) exist in this world. IQ Skills gained in Mystery Dungeon, can be earned and used, in both inside and outside of battle.

-EV can, also, be earned, through exercising and/or outside training.

-The maximum EV of Pokémon on having 510 EVs and/or one stat can have a maximum of 252 and/or 255 EVs, doesn't exist in this world. The limit of their EV Stats they have, is when each of their Stats reached the highest range they can get.

-Items used to increase and/or decrease EV, do exist in this world.

-When a wild Pokémon faints from battle, they receive half the Exp. their opponent's won in battle. If a captured/owned Pokémon faints from battle, whether with a wild and/or another captured/owned Pokémon, they don't receive any Exp.

-Pokémon can use/learn more than four moves (Depending on what moves they can use/learn). The higher their level, the higher their IQ will be and the more moves they can learn/use.

-Pokémon have Natures. Their Natures don't always match their personality, however.


	2. How it All Began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we get started, know that the event in this version of the story, will differ from what took place in "Daughter of a Hero". In whatever AU that takes place for Izuku and Sierra, certain situations and/or moment will take place and differ. So, if you see what's different from "Daughter of a Hero", just remember that they won't be the same.
> 
> However, remember that the Pairings will still be the same, in any "Izuku and Sierra Adventures" stories.
> 
> Okay? Good! Now, on with the story!

_In the society of this world, more than eighty percent of the Earth's population are born with an uncanny ability known as 'Quirks'... There are, also, creatures called 'Pokémon'. And in the way of their society, should a _ _Pokémon_ _ challenges a human and that human wins a fight with the challenging Pokémon_ _, then they become partners._

_In this world and society, many dream on becoming great, Pro Heroes and Pokémon Trainers... Sadly, not all men are born equally..._

_...And yet, those who are the unfortunate ones, can come up at the top and show their true worth in both Human, and Pokémon society._

* * *

"Are they gone, Sis?" Five year-old Izuku Midoriya whispered behind a corner, peeking out to see a Persian looking out of their hiding spot, looking from side-to-side from behind the park's bathroom building they hid behind.

Unable to see the threat, indicating that the threat, Katsuki Bakugō, had left, the Persian, which has a lighter coat-color than the usual Persian would have, turned to the green-haired boy... Then, it's body gave off a glow, shrinking and changing shape.

...Before Izuku, a four year-old girl took the place of the Persian. With dark-brown hair, light-tan skin and greenish-grey eyes, this is Sierra Arashi.

She nodded her head, giving him a small-smile.

Sighing in relief, Izuku came out of his hiding spot and came to the girl, rubbing the back of his head and blushing and embarrassment.

"Thanks, Sis... Sorry to have you do that," he apologized.

In response, Sierra went towards him, stood on the tips of her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug, as she rested her head against his chest.

He was shocked by her silent response, but it went away when he carefully wrapped his arms around her smaller-body, returning the embrace, as he rest his chin on top of her head.

"Thanks, Sis." He whispered, a small-smile spread on his face as he heard and felt her letting out a low purr that a Persian would make.

It was really hard for him to be able to function outside of their house, especially when it came to dealing with bullies who'll pick on him and either their Quirks, or even their Pokémon, on him, just because he doesn't have a Quirk and no Pokémon had challenged him to become their trainer.

He found himself thankful and blessed to have his god-sister at his side to be there for him. Even though she doesn't talk, because of her being diagnosed with Elective Mutism, which was caused from her... _Ordeal_ with a bad man that came to her life, and did "bad things" to her. They didn't need any words to communicate with each other, when they have their special bond to communicate with each other, along with them using Sign Language when they need to have an actual discussion.

_ ***Snap*** _

Sierra pulled away from her god-brother, her purring ceased... Replaced with a low-growl of a Mightyena, as she morphed into the Bite Pokémon.

Fearing it was Bakugō, or either of his 'friends' or Pokémon, Izuku got behind Sierra, as she let out a warning growl.

_"Who's there?!" _She barked, speaking in the Tongue of Pokémon. _"If it's any of you three, leave us!"_

...

...There was rustling in the bushes, setting both god-siblings on edge...

...

...Then, it stopped.

Both Izuku and Sierra turned to each other, wondering what it was that made the bushes shake, before they stared back at the bush, awaiting to see if it'll shake or not.

...It was at that moment, that she caught the scent of _blood._

Immediately, she heading for the bushes, knowing her brother will follow and would want to know who or what caught her attention to immediately head for something that could be a threat to them out not.

...

...

...When they both walked through the bush, both were stunned to be staring down at Pokémon they've never seen before.

They appeared to be slate gray, fox-like Pokémon, with one having red and neon-black accents, while the other one has blackish-brown and a neon-blue accents. Both of their ears are triangular with dark insides, and has large tuft of fur tipped with red and neon-blue on top of their heads. The one with red has greenish-blue eyes with red-eyelids, while the one with neon-blue markings has red-eyes with neon-blue eyelids. Both have circular, red and neon-blue markings above their eyes that resemble eyebrows. Their muzzles are short and tapered with two small fangs seen in the upper jaw when their mouths open. Both possess a ruff of black fur around their necks and four short limbs tipped with red and neon-blue. Their tails are short and bushy.

The one that's red and lighter-color, stood over-protectively of the neon-blue and darker-color counterpart, which was breathing heavily and sprawled on the ground, growling lowly at the two god-siblings that came into view, readying itself to fight.

...Both saw a trail of blood, coming from the darker Pokémon.

Knowing of the consequences for doing so, Izuku and Sierra slowly came forward.

Slowly, Izuku reached for his backpack and pulled out a sweater he brings with him whenever Sierra gets cold, as the girl, still remaining as a Mightyena, looked over the bush to scout for anybody who'll end up coming their way.

Izuku kneeled forward, getting the lighter Pokémon to growl even more, its fur puffing out to look slightly bigger.

He smiled gently at the two Pokémon, setting down the sweater onto the ground.

"It's okay," he whispered. "We're not going to hurt you."

The darker Pokémon, which was trembling earlier when the two god-siblings approached, immediately stopped shaking when it heard his calm voice. The lighter one, meanwhile, ceased its growling, but kept glaring up at the five year-old, slightly tensing up.

He can see the anger, the hatred, the _loathing_ this Pokémon has towards him... At least, towards human. But still, seeing his eyes full of hate and rejecting him for his kindness, it made Izuku's heart hurt and tears threatening to spill.

_'Of course they won't believe me... I'm a Useless Deku, after all, like Kacchan says.'_

"Aur...!" The darker Pokémon barked, wincing when it's wound pulsed in pain.

The lighter Pokémon let out a worried whimper, turning to it's darker counterpart and nuzzling it's muzzle against the darker one's head. It can feel heat rising through the fur, making the lighter one more worried and barking in desperation to it's companion.

_"Hang in there, Sissy! I'm gonna get you better, I promise! Just please, hang in there!"_

Hearing the desperation in the lighter one's voice, telling her that it's a male and the way he addressed his companion is very likely a female, Sierra turned and slowly stalked over to the two Pokémon.

Again, the lighter Pokémon jumped in front of his companion and took a defensive/threat stance, growling threatening... Only to stop when he stared into her eyes, which remained to being greenish-grey.

...Her eyes reflected pain, worry and fear... She was afraid and worry for them.

She let out barks that a Mightyena would make, talking to them in their tongue.

_"You don't trust Human," _she said. _"We understand that you won't believe whatever we say or claim to be doing, but we swear that we want to help you. Your companion is seriously injured and, if left untreated, possible threats will follow the trail of blood you left behind. Other humans will find you, and will surely force you to become their Pokémon... And your companion will succumb to the injury, possibly end up dying, from lack of care."_

Her words made the lighter Pokémon scared, not liking to hear that his Sissy could very much die.

Meanwhile, the darker-Pokémon kept her gaze on Izuku, who appeared to be lost in thoughts, his hands slightly clenching to the sweater that remains on the ground.

She doesn't like the look on his face, seeing the sadness her brother caused to happen... The sign of wounds opening and threatening to damage him further, as the Dark Scent tries to consume him to the Abyss.

...She can, also, smell great pain... _Blood_, burnt flesh and something that's to being compared to as poison, coming off the girl that disguises herself as a Mightyena.

...

...She feels nothing but truth, honesty and kindness from the two... She knows, that she and her brother can trust them.

She struggled to push herself to her feet, ignoring the pain growing and the concern words of her brother telling her to lay down, as she slowly walked towards the sweater and the boy that needs her to fix him.

In just nine steps, she allowed herself to drop down into the sweater... She laid a paw on Izuku's right-hand, resting her head on his left-shoe.

_"I... I trust them, Big Brother..."_

Izuku and Sierra were completely taken back when they both heard her speak... As if she's inside of their heads!

Luckily, both are able to not scream or make any sound that would alert anybody within hearing distance to come over to them.

Slowly, and within both their view of vision, Izuku gently wrapped her in his sweater and pulled her into his arms, holding her close to his chest.

She was bigger than his arms, but through her fur, he can feel parts of her bones and how light she is. It was very concerning.

With the darker Pokémon being held in her brother's arms, Sierra turned to the lighter Pokémon, who was still a bit uncertain if they should go with the toddlers.

_"...We... We can't go to a Pokémon Center... And if you two try to force us to become your partners-..."_

_"We give you our word, that we won't try and make you two become our Pokémon. And we won't take you to a Pokémon Center, if you don't want to... However, we need to take you to Izuku's Mama, my Auntie and Godmother, to help heal your sister."_

When he heard they would be taken to a human, the lighter Pokémon growled at the thought.

_"...Big Brother... Please...! It hurts!"_ Sissy whimpered, curling in against Izuku's chest.

Seeing they were running out of time and not wanting to put her through more torture from stalling, the lighter Pokémon forced himself to relax his body and expose his back to them, awaiting for them to pick him up.

...He was taken back by surprise when Sierra grabbed him by the scruff, the same way his mother, father or even his older-siblings would do to carry him and his younger-siblings, as she turned to her brother and gestured him to get on her back.

"But, Sis, your back and I'm too heavy for you to be carrying-!" Izuku tried to argue, only for her to growl at him, showing fear and concern for the Pokémon held in his arms.

Seeing they had no other choice and are in a hurry, Izuku got on her back when she laid on her stomach to help him get on.

Once they were on her back and Izuku grabbed a firm grip on her fur, Sierra stood up to her feet and, as quick as she could, took off into a full-sprint from their hiding spot and swiftly out of the park.

The instant they came out of the bushes, the lighter Pokémon focused his body to change and, before Izuku and Sierra's eyes, transformed into a Poochyena.

Seeing her unable to do the same, Izuku gently adjusted the sweater to keep her appearance hidden from viewing eyes. Whether they were common Pokémon, possibly be Legendary, or even a new kind of Pokémon, for whatever reason the lighter Pokémon concealed it's true form, must be very important and neither of the god-siblings are going to ask for their reason to stay hidden.

What matters to both of them, is to get them to Inko and help get them treated.

* * *

**Four Forty-Seven in the Afternoon, at the Midoriya Residence...  
**"Mama!"

Thanks to her maternal instincts, Inko Midoriya can tell something has happened to have her son call out to her in fear, which told her that both her son and goddaughter/niece are in desperate need for her aid.

Next to her, doing dishes with the twenty-two year-old mother, her Gardevoir stopped her task at doing the dishes with her trainer and both immediately ran to where the two children would be.

At the door, they found Inko's Glaceon had already greeted them back home, though was barking in concern when they found Izuku riding on the Mightyena that they knew to being Sierra... In her mouth, that was once a Poochyena, a different kind of Pokémon they thought they would never see come to their door.

Inko was about to scold her son for riding on his sister, who was still healing from villains and an ex-con who hurt for almost an entire year, only to be at a lost for words when her five year-old child held out a darker-version of the Pokémon that was in Sierra's mouth before she turned back into her human-self and allowed Glaceon to take the Pokémon to the living room.

"Mama, she's hurt and needs help." Izuku informed, tears held in the corner of his eyes, begging for her to help. "Please, have Belle heal her."

She can see blood seeping through her son's sweater, telling her that the Pokémon is in desperate need of care.

Inko turned to her Gardevoir, whom her son referred to as 'Belle', who nodded her head to confirm that she can and will help the Pokémon. Smiling gratefully, Inko allowed her Pokémon to take the injured Pokémon to her room, preferring to work alone and in a calming environment that should help her patient to calm down and properly rest.

While her Gardevoir works on healing the Pokémon, she turned to her son and goddaughter, who leaned against Izuku and is in the process on catching her breath from running and carrying three passengers at the same time.

She wasn't happy that the four year-old pushed herself to get them all home, but she was very proud that her two children immediately came home and wanted to help an injured Pokémon.

She kneeled and opened her arms, smiling when the two came to her and are enveloped in her arms. She pulled them both into her arms, slightly frowning when she felt how light the two had become lately, more so towards Sierra from how much lighter she is compared to Izuku.

"Why don't you two help me with dinner?" She said to them, smiling down at them. "Our guests must surely be hungry, so we should make them feel at home and get some food in them."

Both kids nodded their heads, beaming of the thought on doing something useful to help Inko out and the Pokémon they brought in.

Speaking of which, as they pulled away and all three went towards the kitchen, both wondered if the twenty-two year-old may know what of Pokémon the two are.

"Mama, do you know what Pokémon they are?" Izuku asked, helping Sierra to pull out the mixing bowls and setting them on the counter.

Inko smiled down at her son.

"I certainly do, Izu. And, I must say, I never expected for the both of you to bring two Zorua Siblings into our home. Let alone, a Shiny Zorua."

* * *

While the humans are making dinner for themselves and the Pokémon, the male Zorua decided to have a conversation with the Glaceon and Sawsbuck, another one of Inko's Pokémon.

The Season Pokémon, in his Winter Form*, laid on the ground, staring at the young Tricky Fox Pokémon, who would keep looking over at the staircase, before answering some of Glaceon's question about his family and moves he and his sister can do.

_"Your sister will be okay,"_ he assured the male Zorua. _"Belle is a great healer, just like our Trainer, Inko. With her Heal Pulse, she'll certainly stop the bleeding and clean out any infections that may had kicked in. So, while we wait, you may as well ask us whatever question you may have for us to answer."_

Zorua slightly flattened his ears a bit, looking a bit nervous and very hesitate, but did as the Season Pokémon suggested.

_"Those two Human-Cubs went out of their way to help me and my sister, despite my rudeness towards them, earlier."_ He started off, wanting to admit his wrong doing to show he truly regretted his actions. _"...I didn't notice it at first, but now, I can feel and smell it as clear as day... Why do they smell lonely, and pain?"_

Both the Glaceon and Sawsbuck turned to each other, almost as if they're having a silent conversation with each other, before they nodded in unison and Sawsbuck got to his hooves.

_"I will bring the others,"_ he announced. _"...It's best if we're all present to answer your question... And hopefully then, your mind will be more open to truly see their worth to all of us."_

A minute later, Zorua found himself sitting in a living room with four Pokémon sitting in the living room with him, with a fifth Pokémon, a Milotic, sticking her head into the house from the glass-door to be part of the group, while the rest of her body remains in the pool in the back of the house.

Sawsbuck took his spot back beside the armrest on the left-side of the couch, as an Altaria settled on a one-seat couch on the other-side of the living room and Nidoqueen sat in front of the couch he and Glaceon laid sprawled on.

Milotic turned her head to the Zorua.

_"Belle told me to inform you that your sister is doing a lot better and the bleeding had stopped after she used Heal Pulse, but is going to have your sister stay in her room for the rest of the day. She'll be sleeping for the rest of the day and night, so she won't get any food until tomorrow, which should be just enough time to have her stomach heal up and handle digesting food."_ The Tender Pokémon reported gently to Zorua, who was very much relieved to hear that his kin is going to be okay.

_"Thank you, Milotic."_ He barked happily, wagging his tail.

Milotic beamed gently at the Pokémon.

_"You don't have to thank me, Dear. The credit goes to Belle. And please, do call me 'Anahita'."_

The addressing to the name did puzzle Zorua.

_"Did your trainer gave you that name?"_ He asked.

Anahita nodded her head, smiling proudly.

_"Inko thought long and hard to figure out a name for me, when I was still just a Feebas. Many people didn't find me very attractive, but she saw past my appearance, before she even knew what my evolution form would be, and gave me a name that made me feel special. According to her, Anahita means 'Goddess of the Waters'. **-She slightly turned her head, looking over to seeing her trainer teaching her son and goddaughter how to properly measure **_ **_ingredients and showing them different methods on making food.-_ ** _I've cherished that name, ever since, and disregarded those who didn't agree to her choice of naming me by."_

Seeing how it made her feel special, Zorua sat back down.

_"I guess that means you all have nicknames, too?"_

All nodded their heads. Curled up around him, Glaceon gently rubbed one of her dangling flaps against his tuft.

_"I'm Glacier,"_ she started off._ "Sawsbuck is 'Faunus', Altaria is named 'Melody'. As you already know, Gardevoir goes by 'Belle'. And Nidoqueen is called 'Jewel'."_

Their names were very intriguing to Zorua, which made him feel a bit left out and feel an odd feeling in his chest.

** _'...I wonder... What kind of name, would Sissy and I get, if we were given nicknames...?'_ **

Realizing what he was thinking, he shook the thought right out of his head, forcing himself to focus back to the matter at hands. He turned to Sawsbuck, remembering that he goes by Faunus.

_"I asked you a question concerning those two Human-Cubs,"_ he reminded. _"You've told me when you brought the rest of your party over, you would answer my question. Now, answer my question: Why do they smell lonely, and pain?"_

All five of Inko's Pokémon turned to each other, all having solemn, hesitating looks... Some of them even had sad, angry expressions on their faces, which was very surprising to Zorua.

Finally, Faunus turned to Zorua.

_"Tell us, Zorua: How well do you know about humans?"_

He didn't like that they didn't answer his question, but seeing the importance flashing in the Season Pokémon's eyes, told him that he will get his answer when he answers his.

_"Humans aren't like Pokémon,"_ he recited from his teachings he learned from his parents and older-siblings. _"In body, they are weak, but they make up for that in numbers and their own ways of intelligence. Many humans, also, have their own strength in abilities call 'Quirks'. And because they have their own ways to improve themselves in combat, we Pokémon are drawn to them and will challenge whoever we see as a potential candidate, to aid us to improve ourselves and, one day, evolve."_

Again, Inko's Pokémon turned to each other. They didn't look pleased, but they didn't look angry or even disappointed to his answer.

Nidoqueen, sitting in front of the couch he and Glacier sat in, turned to face him... Her eyes shined with great sorrow.

_"How well do you know about humans who don't have Quirks?"_

At first, her question was very puzzling to understand... Until realization flashed in his greenish-blue eyes, standing up and looking over the back of the couch, watching the humans smiling at the mess they accidently made, with mother and son laughing, as Inko used her Quirk to pull a dishtowel off the rack to wipe the flour off Izuku's face, while the little girl turned into an Absol and shook the flour off her body.

_"...The boy... **-He sat back down against Glacier, facing all the large Pokémon before him.- **He's Quirkless, isn't he?"_

To his response, all held great anger to when he used the one word that Human Society labeled their Trainer's child as... The very reason why he suffers from others, and at such a young age.

_"In the Society of Human, should a Human Child not receive a Quirk when they are four Winters old and doctors find they have an extra joint in their pinky toe, they are Quirkless... And those who are dubbed as 'Quirkless', are viewed very poorly and mistreated by everyone who are given a Quirk. For without a Quirk, they can't do anything useful to their society... Which, also, meant the chances of any Pokémon to become their partner, are slim to none, even when that fact is very false from the truth."_

All the Pokémon turned to the one who answered Zorua's question, revealing to being Belle, gracefully coming down the staircase and taking her seat next to Glacier and Zorua, after Nidoqueen moved over to let her take her seat.

_"Our Izuku is one of the very few humans who didn't receive a Quirk, and society decides to allow others to punish him with the gift they gained. Even to go as far as to order their Pokémon to hurt him."_

Zorua's eyes widened to complete shock and utter horror.

_"They let him get hurt and purposely cause him pain, all because he doesn't have an ability like the rest of them?! **-He let out a low growl, low enough that Izuku and Inko couldn't hear, while Sierra kept quiet.- **It is wrong! How could they do this to him?! It's not like he asked to not have a Quirk, in the first place! For Arceus Sake, he doesn't seem to be the one to cause any kind of trouble, that earns him any pain those human chose to harm him with! How can other Pokémon go along with hurting him?!"_

Beside him, Glacier licked the tuft of his fur, a method to try and calm the pre-volve down.

_"We question that, ourselves, Dear." _Melody replied, her cloud-made wings slightly puffing out. _"Unfortunately, should a Pokémon's Trainer earn their respect, they must follow the command that they tell them to... Even if it's something they don't enjoy partaking in, the chances of being abandoned or punished, themselves, is far more greater than some child's suffering they inflict on."_

The Tricky Fox Pokémon now wants to locate every Pokémon that, willingly, orders from their own Trainer or not, hurt the boy and give them a piece of his mind. Show them on how they brought great shame to their kind, and are becoming like selfish, evil humans.

A sudden thought came to mind.

_"What about the girl?" _He asked. _"She has a strong Quirk, a gifted Quirk that a Pokémon would go through any feet to have as their Trainer. Why had no Pokémon challenge her?"_

...He received angry, snarling faces from all six Pokémon before him, making him quiver.

* * *

From the kitchen, the Midoriyas and Sierra looked out over the counter when they heard the angry sounds of Inko's Pokémon.

Izuku looked up at his mother, fear flashing in his Emerald/green-eyes.

"Mama, why are they so angry?" He asked, grabbing at Inko's apron.

The woman didn't have the slightest clue. She looked down at her goddaughter, who didn't seem scared and stared down sadly on the floor.

"Ra Ra, do you know what they're doing?"

The four year-old looked up at her godmother and, raising her little hands, used Sign Language to communicate with the woman, moving her lips silently in the process.

** _Zorua is asking them questions about Izu and I... He wanted to know why no Pokémon had challenged me, to become partners with._ **

Both Izuku and Inko immediately realized why the six adult Pokémon were letting out distressful sounds.

Sensing their fear, Belle got off from the couch and gracefully walked to the three humans, kneeled down as close she can be to the children's height level, staring down at the four year-old.

She placed both her hands on the girl's shoulders.

_"Do you want us to tell Zorua? If not, we won't tell him or his sister about-... You know."_ The Embrace Pokémon offered, using her own Hidden Ability, Telepathy, to communicate with the girl and have her Trainer and son hear what she said to the toddler.

It took her ten seconds to come up with an answer, looking over the Embrace Pokémon and seeing her godmother's Pokémon looking back at her, with Zorua climbing on top of the back of the couch, before she looked back at Belle and, with a sad smile, nodded her head.

Belle, Inko or Izuku didn't need to ask her a second time if she's certain of her answer; she trusted other Pokémon to know about her ordeal... In her way, it's to ensure those who wish to seek out a Trainer, to be cautious and know that evil humans will go through any method to get what they want, from either Pokémon or even other humans.

Belle placed a hand on top of Sierra's head.

_"...Our kind-hearted Human Child,"_ She addressed before turning to Izuku, laying a hand on top of his head, too. _"You and Izuku will one day become great heroes and wonderful Trainers, when you both finally have Pokémon of your own."_

She then got to her feet, nodded her head to Inko and walking back to the couch.

"Dinner will be ready in just a few minutes, so it would be best to hold up on that topic until after we've eaten." Inko inform the seven Pokémon, then turned to Zorua. "If you would like, we can take your food to your sister and can eat by yourself in Belle's room. Though, she'll probably be sleeping right now."

Zorua very much want to go see his sister and eat where nobody would try and take any food he get to have, hoping to then leave the rest of whatever he leaves out to his sister... Yet, surprisingly, his curiosity to observe the humans, made him decide the opposite.

_"If it's all right, I would like to eat with you guys."_ He answered. _"Besides, if Sissy is sleeping or can't eat anything while she's recovering, then it wouldn't be right for me to eat in front of her, while she doesn't."_

Not seeing any problem, Inko, Izuku and Sierra return to their stations to prepare dinner for all of them.

With the announcement of food about to start, most of Inko's Pokémon got to their feet and head for the table, with Belle and Nidoqueen entering the kitchen and pulling out dishes and a few utensils to set the large table.

Feeling out of place, Zorua sat back down on the cushion. With Anahita keeping him company.

Her red-eyes focused their entire attention on the Tricky Fox Pokémon, as she cocked her head from side-to-side. Something was definitely on her mind.

_"Forgive me, but I need to ask." _She said. _"Why did you come to the city? The better question: How, exactly, did you and your sister get separated from your pack? Last I heard and known, Zoroark are known to being overprotective of their Zorua until they evolve into Zoroark. Even then, they prefer to remain close to their pack. I even thought that Zorua and Zoroark prefer the Forests and Plainfields, away from the humans. So, why are you two here, exactly?"_

Zorua turned his head away from the Milotic, flattening his ears to the side, a low growl left his throat... His eyes narrowing into slits, as his mind was elsewhere.

_"...Our Den was raided,"_ he answered. _"We don't know how they found us, so we weren't prepared when Pokémon attacked our home and set the Forest on fire... Our father, Typhlosion, he went off to hold them off from reaching us, while our mother, Zoroark, gathered all of us Pre-volves to escape. **-Tears sat at the edge of his eyes.- **...We don't know what happened to our father, but a few days later, those who attacked our Den caught up to us... Then, it was our mother's turn, along with some of our older-siblings, all being Quilava, Zoroark, or even Typhlosion, themselves, to fight them off, ordering the rest of us to flee... In the chaos and fear, Zorua and I ended up getting separated from our Zorua and Cyndaquil siblings."_

Anahita lowered her head in great sadness for the Tricky Fox Pokemon and his sibling, mourning over their loss of their home and being separated from their family.

While she may be a Water Pokémon and, usually, Pokémon that lives in the sea have different sets of rules that they don't follow as Land Pokémon do, both parties knew and understand the opposite party will be going through and any method they will go through in order to survive... And the way Zorua told her on what happened to their home, sounded more than just some disagreement and/or territory takeover.

She knew that, unless there was some territory problems, shortage of food supplies or even some dispute over something the higher ranked Pack has that another wants the rights to claim, there would be no reason for Pokémon to just burn down trees, all to just raid a simple Den.

After all, the trees are very much important to them for survival, than just being homes to Bug, Grass and Bird Pokémon. So, to hear that Pokémon caused a Forest Fire... It told her the real culprits who wanted to destroy the trees and, no doubt, purposely targeted their Pack.

_"...It was Humans... Wasn't it...? They were the ones who ordered those Pokémon to burn the forest and raid your Den. **-Zorua didn't make any reply to her assumption, but the slight flinching was more than enough to confirm she was right.- **...That's why you didn't trust Izuku and Sierra to help heal your sister, because you believe they would force you both into becoming their Pokémon... Or worse, sell you both and ending up captured by those who hunted your pack down."_

Zorua looked up at the Tender Pokémon... And, with his ears still flattened and tears held in his eyes, nodded his head.

_"We were told, by our father, that humans are terrible creatures. And while my mother never encountered a human, she had no intention on wanting to learn about humans."_ He said. _"I didn't know if I should believe him, at first, because Bird Pokémon would tell me about humans and Pokémon living in harmony and both getting strong, together... I even thought about coming to the city one day and, perhaps, find a Trainer of my own... But after what happened to my Pack and our home, I was completely convinced that all humans are evil. After all, a human abandoned my father, when he was just a Cyndaquil, because the human wouldn't take the time to help my father improve himself in battle."_

Anahita could very much relate to what Zorua revealed to her; when she was a Feebas, many trainers looked down at her, for Feebas are just as useless as Magikarp: They only know Splash, one of the most useless moves a Pokémon could ever learn to do, their weakest status are their Attack and Sp. Atk, and it takes too long for a Trainer to try and level them up until they can learn Tackle at level fifteen.

She was one of the few lucky ones to had gained Dragon Breath through Breeding, with her mother as a Dragonair and her father a Milotic, himself. Still, even with a Dragon Move, her attack was still very low and ended up fainting from stronger Pre-volves. Even when her previous Trainer, eventually, got her to level fifteen and learnt Tackle, he eventually grew frustrated when he learned that she won't be able to evolve until she levels up with Max Beauty or trades her, while she is to hold Prism Scale, which was very rare to find and very expensive if found in a specific shop.

He eventually sold her off to a Pokémon Pet Store, where she remained for about two years, until Inko came into the store and, even when the store clerk advised her to pick another Pokémon, purchased her... Through her, Feebas found a kind and caring Trainer, who saw passed her appearance and loved her for who she is, even if she may not be strong, which earned her the name 'Anahita'. Eventually, feeding the Fish Pokémon with Pokéblock that helped boost her Beauty when wanting to present what her Pokémon could do in contests and demonstrate their own version of beauty, Inko helped her reach evolution to become a Milotic.

Since then, Anahita took to heart on what a true Trainer truly is and how to never judge others for their appearance and/or origin.

She stretched her head out and, when getting the Tricky Fox Pokémon to stare at her when using one of her two pinkish-antennae to gently turn his head to face her, gently nuzzled his head with her face.

_"I thought the same thing, too, when my first Trainer forced me to keep battling and having me faint many times in those battles he make me fight in."_ She revealed, using the tip of her antennae to wipe away the tear from Zorua's face. _"And when he learned on how I can only evolve when my Beauty is raised high enough or to trade me with another Trainer, while holding an expensive and rare item, he relinquished all ownership towards me and sold me off at the Pokémon Pet Store. He never told the workers that I __inherited Dragon Breath, only that I was a level fifteen Feebas and that I was worthless in battles. Other humans saw me as weak and pathetic, never saw any reason to take me in as their partner... But then, after two years on being stuck in a small-tank and being ridiculed on being a Feebas, Inko came into the store and the moment she saw me, she chose me, a Feebas, to take home."_

Zorua was completely taken back.

"Anahita, Zorua, it's time to eat!" Inko called out, bringing the two Pokémon from their talk.

Looking over the couch, seeing the others taking their seats and their meal on their plates and/or food bowls, with a large-bowl sitting on a counter next to a window large enough to let her stick her head through and a smaller-bowl next to Glacier, Anahita gently ushered the Tricky Fox Pokémon off the couch and towards the table.

_"I know it'll be hard to see, but I assure you, at least give these humans a chance to show you, that not all humans are as evil and cruel as you believe them to be." _She whispered, than pulled her head back outside and reappearing through the window, burying her face into the bowl, enjoying her seaweed and Krabby-meat salad.

Taking his spot beside the Fresh Snow Pokémon, who was enjoying a bowl of ice cube, snowflake-shaped sprinkles and frozen Combusken Noodle Soup, Zorua stares down at his meal.

His meal contains mini-meat buns, with facial expressions of Bulbasaur, all designed with black-sauce, on each of them, with a side of Oran, Chople, Tanga and Kasib Berries.

Taking in a few sniff at the food, resulting his stomach to let out a mighty growl, prompting all Pokémon and humans to stare down at the now embarrassed Tricky Fox Pokémon.

Glacier ran one of her dangling flaps over his head, while Jewel and Melody let out heartfelt laughers, with Inko joining in the laughter.

"Well, that's the first time my meal would ever cause a Pokémon's stomach to roar out of hunger." The twenty-two year-old mother said, which made Izuku nodded his head.

"Yeah, it was louder than my own tummy!" The five year-old replied.

Sierra, while smiling at the pre-volve, returned to her own meal, enjoying their garlic bread and spaghetti and Bouffalant meatballs, all shaped to look like Tangela.

With everybody returning to their meal, Zorua kept staring at the meal before him.

_'...These humans... They're so kind,' _he thought. _'Even when I was rude to them and considered hurting the boy, they still welcomed us to their den and are helping my sister recover... Dad told us to never trust humans, and to rely only ourselves to get stronger... But these humans, they aren't like the ones he spoke about...'_

He looked up at the three humans eating alongside Belle, Jewel and Melody, all smiling and enjoying the meal they've prepared for everybody. He looked over to Anahita, who looked very pleased with her meal, letting out a rumble-like purr. Beside him and in front of him, Glacier and Faunas sent him smiles of encouragement, urging him to partake in the meal with them.

Zorua stared down at the Bulbasaur-faced meat buns, all flashing him with happy expressions, tempting him to eat them all up.

...

...

...He took a big bite out of one of them... He was completely taken away from the massive flavor that hit his tongue...

...

...

...

...

...He immediately dug in, his tail wagging, filling his belly with food he hadn't eaten in days...

...

...

...

...

...

...He found himself enjoying their company, loving food he never thought he would be having...

* * *

**Four Hours Later...  
**After dinner, having the kids helping Inko and Belle to clean the dishes they used to make dinner and the plates they used, both going over Izuku's Kindergarten homework he brought home from school and watching some television on Pokémon Battles with Inko's Pokémon and Zorua, leaving them to write down notes on what they'd learned from watching the Trainers using their Pokémon and moves they had them do, it was now nearing the time for the two toddlers to start getting ready for bed.

"Izu, Ra Ra, it's time to get ready for bed!" Inko announced the two toddlers, after coming downstairs from her bedroom when she finished going over her paperwork on her next assignment at the hospital, which heals both humans and Pokémon.

Sitting in the middle of the couch, with Izuku on the right-side and sitting next to Belle and Sierra on the left and having Glacier as her company, with Zorua laying against the Fresh Snow Pokémon, both toddlers got out of their seats and went over to Inko, following her upstairs to do as they were told.

Zorua was confused.

_"Why do they need to get ready to sleep?"_ He asked, cocking his head to the side. _"__It's not even that late, yet."_

Glacier nuzzled his head.

_"It's a school night for them,"_ she answered. _"They need to go to bed, so they can get up and go to Kindergarten and pre-Kindergarten, tomorrow."_

Belle lowered her head, glaring down at the floor.

_"I still don't see why they need to go to that accursed school, especially if our Izuku is going to go be stuck with that retched boy and the teachers will surely harass our Ra Ra for not talking, again."_

The Tricky Fox Pokémon was at a loss, but can tell all of Inko's Pokémon aren't happy that the two Human-Cubs are going to this 'school' thing.

_"If it's that bad, why do they have to go?" _He asked, though having a feeling that he isn't going to like the answer.

Faunas, taking his spot from earlier, looked over at the Pre-volve at the armrest of the couch.

_"Humans want their children to be educated on how the world works, in their point of view." _He said. _"And since both Izuku and Sierra wish to become heroes and Trainers, despite neither having their own Pokémon and Izuku not having a Quirk, they need to go to school to be educated on what it takes to be both. **-His ears pulled back, glaring at the television screen of some **_**_commercial about a product to help make a Pokémon's fur shine like new.-_**_ However, we gotten word from some Pidgey and Taillow since Izuku started Kindergarten, that a boy, who goes by Katsuki Bakugō, along with some friends of his, had been hurting our boy with their Quirks and, shockingly, their own Pokémon."_

Zorua didn't know what to think when he heard that Pokémon, willingly, attacked a defenseless boy, who couldn't even protect himself properly from others children that has Quirks and has no mean to withstand Pokémon attacks, even if it were weak attacks like Tackle or Scratch.

_"Why would this Bakugō Pup attack Izuku? He's too kind and caring, and doesn't seem like somebody to cause problem to anybody!" _He barked. _"Are there any adults, these teachers you speak of, around to help him? If not, and if this had been going on for a certain amount of time, why doesn't his mother take him out of this 'school' and have him stay in the Den, where it's safe?"_

Nidoqueen, sitting on the other-side of the armrest of the couch, shook her head.

_"Belle tried to talk some sense to Izuku, when she _ _confronted him about the injuries he sustained from that boy, but to him, that boy is his friend and doesn't want to be taken out of school, when he wants to show he can be a hero and a Trainer, without a Quirk... And those teachers of his, **-She growled lowly.-** they witnessed Bakugō hurting our Izuku... And yet, like the other younglings, they do nothing to help him and would always take that terrible boy's side. Apparently, even they believe that Izuku is to be blamed, for being Quirkless, that left him unable to protect himself from the bullies picking on him."_

Zorua stood from his spot and jumped off the couch, his tail puffing out and his greenish-blue eyes flashed in deep anger.

_"That isn't right!"_ He growled, baring his fangs. _"It's not his fault for being different, for not having what they all have! Why are those humans so cruel, and aren't like Izuku and Sierra's mother! **-His eyes widened when he remembered about the girl, turning to Belle.- **You said that they would, also, pick on Sierra, for not talking. And yet, she spoke to my sister and I just fine, when she turned herself into a Mightyena! So, why doesn't she talk to them?! **-At that time, he recalled the talk they had earlier, and was more than ready to set his paw down to have that conversation, once and for all.-** Why does she smell lonely, and in pain?! If Inko isn't her mother... **Where** is her mother?!"_

...Tears ran down Belle's face, as she folded her arms over her chest, turning her head to the side.

Zorua's anger immediately shifted to confusion and guilt, feeling that it was his fault and angry outburst that resulted her to start crying.

He flattened his ears down, his tail dropping.

_"...Belle?" _He said, slowly walking to her and, when he was in reach, laid a paw on her gown. _"...I'm sorry for making you cry."_

_"It's not you that's making her cry, Zorua."_ Anahita replied, as her voice carry a tone of sadness and tears being held in her eyes. _"She's sad, because of what happened to our Ra Ra, that left her unable to trust humans to hear her talk to them."_

Soon, Glacier, Melody and Jewel all had tears running down their face, as they mourned for the four year-old girl that they all loved as much as their Trainer's child. Faunas, being the only one to control his sadness, though had tears at the corner of his eyes, walked over to the Tricky Fox Pokémon and folded his legs to be as close to his level as possible.

_"What we are going to tell you, is something Ra Ra gave her permission to tell, for she trust you and your sister to know about than humans who don't know what she endured."_ He warned, which Zorua slowly sat down stared straight into Faunas' dark-brown eyes. He is ready to listen.

_"...A year ago, when she just turned three, a human entered her life... That human is an evil man, who just got out of prison and, when he met the girl's mother, pretended to become her intended mate... In just a month, Sierra's mother grew very ill and was sent to the hospital. With her mother being treated by humans and her older-siblings, who are half-related to her, lived with their father and his side of the family, that left her in the care of that human." _

Faunas snarled at the thought of that human, having to see him so many times when he comes over to pick up the terrified three year-old girl when she stays with them over the weekend, tried in the past, like Inko's other Pokémon, to prevent the man from taking the girl, only to listen to his Trainer when she would tell them to let the girl go... There were times, he and the others wished they could ignore her orders and attack the human, if it didn't result her losing custody over them.

Zorua didn't like where this was going, but remained quiet and listened to his tale. All of the females of Inko's Pokémon continued to weep.

_"Because she didn't start going to school like Izuku had, we were all left in the dark on what was going on and how she was being cared for from that **human**... Then, four months ago, our Trainer received a call from her work... They informed her that Sierra was in _ _critical condition... That the human had beaten her to the brink of death, locked her battered body in a nonresidential den that's been scheduled for demolishing and attempted to flee from the scene, if some Murkrow hadn't gave away his cover and attacked him until some Trainer called the authorities. It's all thanks to those flock of Murkrow, that humans were able to find her and get her to the hospital. _ ** _-He turned his head to the side... He finally allows the tears to fall.-_ ** _ ...Unfortunately, the damage had already been done."_

Zorua's greenish-blue eyes widened, tears of his own gliding down, his small body trembling.

Belle kneeled down beside the Tricky Fox Pokémon, taking over on telling him the tragic tale.

_"A few days after humans got her to the hospital, her mother passed away from the illness that terrible human injected into her body. Her older-siblings ended up moving out of Japan and living with relatives from their mother's father's side of the family, unable to get their sister to come with them when the court believe she wouldn't be able to handle the sudden change going on in her life. And though he now sits in prison for the rest of his days, there was no justice that made up all that Sierra had to endure by herself... After nine months of enduring countless beating, enduring the horrors that no small-child should ever go through and, after humans who claimed to be therapist turned out to be frauds and traumatized her by forcing her to relive her abuse, she lost all forms of trust she had to her own kind and couldn't bring herself to speak. She remained mute to the humans, ever since. According to our trainer, she's diagnosed with Elective Mutism."_

She laid a hand on Zorua's trembling body and, when he didn't pull away from her touch, scooped him into her arms and held him against her chest, where he finally broke down and cried his heart out for the four year-old girl.

_"A week after her fourth birthday, she discovered her Quirk and, finding the comfort on being able to understand us and other Pokémon, was able to gather the strength to trust us and be able to talk in the Tongue of Pokémon." _Faunas continued, lifting his head and nuzzling against Glacier's head, silently urging her to calm down and to no longer cry. _"She still bares the __unfortunate scars she sustained from the human, Arsenius, and his allies that he kept taking her to, when enduring what they put her through... Sadly, those human doctors and Inko, herself, even Pokémon with Healing Moves, can't find a way to help her heal from it."_

The Tricky Fox Pokémon turned to the Season Pokémon, sniffling.

_"...If that's the case, then why won't any Pokémon go to her and become her partner?"_ He asked, begging for the question. _"From what I've been told from some of the Flying Pokémon at my Den, not all Pokémon look for strong Trainers to become stronger Pokémon. They, also, seek companionship or, at the very least, feel drawn to a human that they know is different from the rest and have the desire to be with them. If they can sense her pain and loneliness, even from hearing what she went through, why won't any Pokémon be her partner?"_

Belle gently ran her hand through his fur, slightly rocking them back and forth... Her red-eyes closed.

_"It's because of those injuries she sustained, that makes them fear of hurting her." _She answered. _"They fear that if they challenge her to see her strength, they worried that she would be in a far worse condition if they overuse their own power... Some even fear that she would lose all trust in Pokémon, if they seriously wound her, and would close her off from the entire world. Even if she still communicates with Izuku and Inko from Sign Language, she hadn't allowed herself to open up to anybody since the incident and they didn't want her to lose all faith that this world had yet to offer for her and her god-brother."_

His tears kept on falling, but the trembling in his body finally calmed down, as he buried his face back into Belle's chest, allowing himself to keep being comforted by the Embrace Pokémon.

_"...I should've known,"_ he whispered. _"I should've known... That Izuku and Sierra... They're like **us**... No...! They **are**_** US**_!_"

* * *

**Hours Later, in the Middle of the Night...  
**He couldn't bring himself to sleep. Even when laying beside his slumbering sister on the bed, next to a sleeping Belle, Zorua couldn't feel the urge to sleep.

After all that he heard from Inko's Pokémon, all that he'd seen that took place within the Midoriya Residence and, after the two Human-Cubs bid him and his sister, Inko and her Pokémon a good night and went to their shared bedroom... He found himself unable to view them as evil human like their own father claimed all humans to be.

...

...And, after some deep considerations on what he and his sister should do, understanding the consequences they would both have to accept, he made a serious decision.

Gently, he nuzzled his sister's head with his snout, slowly urging her to wake up.

The shiny-Zorua let out a yawn, blinking tirelessly at her older-sibling.

_"Big Brother?"_

Immediately, he laid a paw over her snout, jerking his head to show her that Belle was still in the room and that they mustn't wake her up.

_"Use Telepathy*, Sissy."_ He gently ordered her, getting her to nod her head.

_"Okay,"_ she replied back. _"But, Big Brother, what's going on? Why are we waking up so early?"_

Zorua gave his sister a serious look.

_"I need to tell you something very important, Sissy. Something that you need to hear, about those two Human-Cubs that saved your life... But, long story short, I came to an important decision on what we're going to do."_

The shiny-Zorua gave him a confused look, cocking her head to the side, the drowsiness wearing off.

_"What is it, Big Brother?"_

He gave her a big smile.

_ "We're going to stay here... And become their Pokémon Partner." _

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *: Some of the timing of some of Sawsbuck's Season Form is very confusing. Like, how and/or why it could be in its Winter Form in April and August, when April is in Spring and August is in Summer (At least it got December, right)?
> 
> *: Yes, Zorua and/or Zoroark don't have Telepathy. However, in the movie, Brock identified Zorua's ability to talk as Telepathy... Which, to me, seems dumb, if you're not going to let Zorua and/or Zoroark normally have Telepathy in the first place, while Zorua, somehow, gained it in the movie. So, in this, Zorua and/or Zoroark do have the Ability, Telepathy, as a Hidden Ability.
> 
> I'm still going to be focusing on "Daughter of a Hero", while, most likely, doing "The Bonds we Share" when I'm work and/or working on "Daughter of a Hero". Okay? So, know that this story may not be posted up as often as DOAH will... Or, whenever.
> 
> R&R


	3. First Lesson with Pokémon: Battle!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Man... I didn't think I would make this chapter so long... Well, I hope you guys enjoy!

**The Next Day...  
**"You both want to _what_?!" Inko cried out, completely taken back at what the Zorua Siblings had announced what they wanted to do, when breakfast was finished and all were about to go to the table and start eating.

_"Sissy and I want to stay, and become Izuku and Sierra's Pokémon."_ The Zorua Brother replied, sitting in the middle of the carpet in the living-room, with his sister sitting beside him, completely healed up from her injuries.

Izuku was completely at a lost for words, while Sierra didn't have any words to say at all, but was just as equally taken back as he and Inko from the announcement.

Inko's Pokémon were really surprised from the news... Then, Glaceon, sitting beside Inko's leg, ran to the two and nuzzled them both, licking the tuft of their fur on top of their heads, curling her dangling flaps over their heads.

Clearly, she was very happy about their decision to stay, but much more thrilled that they wanted to become Izuku and Sierra's Pokémon Partner.

The others turned to each other... Their eyes flashed with joy, but their faces held deep concern.

Inko collected herself from the shock.

"...You both... Want to become my son, and goddaughter's Pokémon?" She asked, earning firm and immediate nods from both the Tricky Fox Pokémon... It seemed too good to be true, for her. "...You both actually mean it? You both _want _to, of your own volition, to stay and be their Pokémon? And not out of some obligation, for helping you two?"

Again, both of the Zorua Siblings nodded their heads, as Glacier finally removed herself and went back to Inko.

_"I've seen what went on yesterday and, through me, from my own memories, Sissy saw and heard what I'd witnessed. __T__hanks to our Ability: Illusion.__"_ The Zorua Brother announced, turning to his younger-kin. _"When we got separated from our pack and came to the city, we knew the likelihood of them finding us would be slim to none. __**-He flattened his ears a bit, a bit sad of the thought in his head.- **We even knew that they could've ended up being captured by humans that attacked our home, or even killed by their Quirks or their own Pokémon. **-He looked up at the three humans, giving him a confident smile.- **We understand that it's a lot to take in, but Sissy and I talked about it and, we both agreed, that we want to be Izuku and Sierra's Pokémon. We wish to fight alongside with them, to help them reach their goals at becoming great heros and Trainers, and protect everybody, both humans and Pokémon, from evil humans that wished to harm others."_

The twenty-two year-old mother thought about what Zorua said to her, her mind going wild that her son and goddaughter are finally going to have Pokémon of their own.

However, she knew that it isn't official, until the two accept the Pokémon as their own and get Pokéball to permanently lay claim over them.

She turned to the two toddlers, both continuing on staring at the two Zorua Siblings.

"Izu, Ra Ra, do you want them to become your Pokémon?" She asked, a bit nervous of them being quiet and not being excited as she hoped they would be.

...

...

...Then tears, almost immediately, streamed down his face. A big-smile spread on his face.

Sitting to his right, Sierra smiled down at the two, nodding her head to the two.

Clearly, both of them are happy and accept the two as their Pokémon partner.

The Zorua Siblings, with their tails wagging in delight, went to the two and jumped up to their laps, with the shiny-Zorua having some assistance from Glacier to lift her gently off the ground by her scruff to sit in Izuku's lap, when the Fresh Snow Pokémon didn't want the pre-volve to overdo herself when she just healed from her stomach wound.

While the two children held the two Tricky Fox Pokémon, Inko's Pokémon smiled in approval and gratitude to the two pre-volves. They couldn't even find the words to express their joy for their two Human-Younglings to finally have Pokémon of their own who will watch out for them and protect them from those who'll hurt them, when they can't be there for the children.

With the announcement finished, they all went to the table to eat their breakfast... Only, for the Zorua Siblings, they ate at the table, while remaining in Izuku and Sierra's lap. They do, however, eat out of their own food bowls, which they found to enjoy having scrambled Talonflame eggs* and Grumpig bacon, topped with ketchup, grated cheese and black-olives.

Before they finished, a thought popped into Izuku's head.

"Ah!" He cried out, startling both the Zorua Siblings and his god-sister. "We should give you nicknames. That way, neither of you get confused if we-... Or, at least, Mom and I, call you by your names."

The Zorua Siblings turned to each other, both already considering on taking nicknames instead of calling each other by their species' name and, looking up to the three humans, nodded their heads.

_"I always wanted to get a nickname of my own."_ The Zorua Sister replied, wagging her tail in delight. _"What do you wish to call us by?"_

Izuku smiled down at the shiny-Zorua, running his fingers through the tuft on the top of her head.

"Well... I've thought about a good name for you... And, the only name that came to mind for you, is 'Aura'. You have a calming and kind aura that makes me happy, just as much as Ra Ra makes me happy. Plus, when we first met, you seem to know you can trust us. So, I thought Aura would be the perfect name for you."

The shiny-Zorua stared up at the green-haired five year-old, her mind processing on what he thinks her new name should me...

...

...

...She let out a happy bark and, catching the boy off guard, nuzzled her head against his cheek.

_"I LOVE IT!"_ She explained, licking him across the cheek. _"IT'S PERFECT! Thank you, for giving me a name, Izu! I'll cherish it, for the rest of my life!"_

Across from them, the Zorua Brother gave his sister a proud smirk, happy she finally gained an identity of her own, especially one she approved on gaining. He then turned to Sierra, who seemed happy for the shiny-Zorua and enjoying the sweet moment between her god-brother and, most likely, his chosen Pokémon.

_"What about me?"_ He asked the mute four year-old girl. _"Do you have a name for me?"_

Silently, Sierra pointed a finger to the boy, clearing asking him to request a name from her brother.

The Tricky Fox Pokémon shook his head, beaming up at her.

_"I want **you** to pick my name,"_ he said. _"After all, I'm going to be your partner, since Sissy clearly wants to be Izuku's partner and had been given a name from him. So, you should give me a nickname."_

Sierra stared deep into the pre-volve's eyes, completely touched that he wanted her, a mute, traumatized child, to pick his name. Now, more than ever, she wish she can speak and tell everyone the name she decided for the Zorua Brother.

...

...

...But, of course, her trauma from past beatings from Arsenius and those humans who poisoned her back, made her unable to get over the constant fear of getting beaten for speaking.

So, she turned to her godmother, god-brother and adult Pokémon, raised her hands and, while silently moving her lips, signed words with her fingers.

Clearly, the Zorua Siblings couldn't read and/or understand Sign Language, so Izuku translated for them.

"'The best name that suits you the most, is a Vigilante Pro Hero from the West: Zorro, the Shadow Cape Pro Hero. For he uses his sly tricks and silent cooperations with his Pokémon, that makes him one of the best trickster hero to ever exist'."

After finishing the translation, both humans and Pokémon eyes all stared down at the Zorua Brother, who kept staring up at the mute girl.

At first, she feared that he wouldn't approve the name she gave him, especially if it's from a Human, Pro Hero or not.

...

...

...

...

...Only for those thoughts to go away when, placing both his paws on her chest, he came face-to-face with the girl... And flashed her a big smile of approval.

_"It's perfect,"_ he replied. _"From now on, I want everybody to know me as Zorro._**_ -He turned to Izuku and Inko, both smiling of him accepting the name Sierra gave him.-_**_ If it's possible, will you both and the others teach us how to understand Sign Language?"_

Izuku beamed at the Zorua Brother, nodding his head.

"Of course," he said. "Mama, her Pokémon and I can help you both understand Sis! We can do so, when we're home!"

Being reminded that they have to go to school, Inko looked up at the clock, seeing it being twenty minutes until eight. She turned to the two children.

"Kids, you best go upstairs and brush your teeth! You need to leave in five minutes!"

At the urgency to her warning, the two god-siblings and their Pokémon quickly finished the last of their breakfast, took them to the kitchen in the sink and, with Aura and Zorro following them, ran upstairs to go brush their teeth.

Inko beamed up happily at her son and goddaughter, turning to her equally happy Pokémon.

"I can't believe this is happening," she said. "Both of my children, finally having Pokémon of their own. _-Tears trailed down her face, which she wiped them away, with a smile on her face.-_ I can't think of anything else that would make me any happier."

On the floor, Glacier, who seemed a bit nervous about something, walked up to her Trainer and gently pawed at her left-leg, gaining Inko's attention.

Smiling down at her companion and one of her Team Sisters, Belle grabbed for Inko's right-hand.

_"Inko, Glacier has some very important news she wants to tell you..."_

The twenty-two year-old mother was completely taken back, when Belle told her the important news.

* * *

**Fifteen Minutes Later, Five Minutes Until Eight; at Musutafu Elementary...  
**"You be careful, Sis. Aura and I will meet you both at your classroom, as soon as our class ends." Izuku instructed the four year-old girl, who slowly nodded her head.

He gave her a big smile and then, being careful of her back, wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

While the two god-siblings hugged, Zorro and Aura nuzzled each other, saying their own goodbye and making sure they know to stay beside their trainers at all times... And to be certain to give their teachers and classmates a good scare, when they introduce themselves.

All around them, other students and some lingering parents gawked in completely shock that the god-siblings, one who is Quirkless and the other who's mute, have their very own Pokémon... Unlike their own Pokémon that accompanied them, not one of them should any signs on being happy for the two siblings.

...

...

...

...One includes a very, pissed off, whitish-blonde, six year-old boy.

* * *

**With Izuku...  
**"All right, Class, take your seat!" The children's teacher called out, urging them to go sit at a spot at the four big tables in their classroom, with her Swanna taking her spot beside her Trainer, happily greeting the human children and their Pokémon... Who then let out a startling squawk, when she saw the Tricky Fox Pokémon taking his place beside Izuku at the far back.

Looking over to where her Pokémon was gawking at, the teacher looked over to where her only Quirkless student sat in... And her jaw dropped down, when she saw a Pokémon with the five year-old.

"Mi... Midoriya?!" She unintentionally called out, before regaining her composure. "It appears that you have brought a Pokémon with you."

Feeling awkward of everybody staring at him, both human and Pokémon, while most of the Pokémon appeared to be very happy for the green-haired boy than their own trainers, Izuku bowed his head, nodding.

"Y-Yes, Sensei." He replied.

Beside him, Aura jumped out of the chair beside him and sat in his lap, beaming up proudly at the whole classroom.

"Aur!" She barked, wagging her tail in delight.

She didn't like having her class time to be interrupted, but knew she needs to have him introduce his Pokémon to everybody, so none of her other students would ask question during lessons. So, she put on her feign happy face.

"Well, why don't you come on up and present your Pokémon to everybody?" She lightly ordered, using her sweet voice.

Sensing deceit and false happiness from the adult, Aura glared at the lady. She didn't want Izuku to be anywhere near that lady, especially since she heard from her brother that she let the other human children hurt her Human.

However, as the green-haired boy got out of his seat and walked towards the whiteboard of his classroom, she immediately followed close by.

Once he stood at the front, Izuku lifted his head... Which he then immediately looked back down, when seeing his fellow classmates glaring at him. Katsuki, especially, when he released small-explosions from his hands.

"Umm... This is Aura," he introduced. "According to my mommy, she's a Zorua... More specifically, A shiny-Zorua."

Immediately, everybody yelled "WHAT?!" at the top of their voices, including the teacher and the rest of the Pokémon.

"You got a Shiny Pokémon?!" One student yelled, with her Skitty meowing in astonishment at the Tricky Fox Pokémon.

Again, Izuku nodded his head.

...

...

...

...Then, all at once, every human in the room started to laugh at him.

"You, a Quirkless nobody, got a shiny-Pokémon, as their starter Pokémon?! Yeah, right!" One student yelled, banging his fist against the table, with his Geodude sitting beside him.

"And even if it was a shiny, it nowhere near as special or impressive as **My** Albino Growlithe." Another replied, a snob rich kid, as he pulled the leash of his Albino Growlithe to stand closer to his feet.

"And what is even a Zorua, anyways? It sounds stupid and doesn't even look tough, especially for a pre-volve!" A girl added in, making mocking sounds, which clearly irritated her Shuppet.

Aura didn't like them laughing at her Human, who kept his head down and flinched at their insults.

Even the teacher, without a thought about hope her student felt, openly laughed with the rest of her students.

...

...

...

...Then, their laughters went silent, when an explosion went off... Barely missing Izuku's head.

...

...

...

...

...It was six year-old Katsuki Bakugō that purposely scared the poor boy, glaring hateful daggers into the younger-boy's Emerald/green-eyes. Coming to his side, a Cyndaquil trotted over, glaring at the Zorua Sister with disappointment.

"Cynda cyn, Cynda Cyndaquil." The Fire Mouse Pokémon growled. _"Your presence, it's now going to get Izuku into more trouble from my Trainer."_

It wasn't a threat, but a clear warning, despite him not sounding too concern over the quivering boy.

"How did you, a worthless, pathetic, Quirkless Deku, actually got a Pokémon?" Katsuki growled out, releasing a new burst of explosion to make Izuku flinch from the heat coming close to his face. "Well?! How did you do it, Deku?! Was it weak, that even you beat it by bawling your eyes out and drowning it in your tears?!"

Izuku didn't like his friend making fun of his Pokémon by insults, but was petrified in fear to even speak up from the fear of getting hurt by the older-boy.

In anger, Aura turned to the whitest-blonde boy and, with all her strength, rammed her head against his side, shoving him away from her Human.

"Aaur! Aaauur!" She barked, getting to a fighting position, readying herself to protect and defend her Human.

"Midoriya!" The teacher scolded the boy, wagging a finger down at the child, as if he was the one who attacked Bakugō. "Get that Pokémon of yours under control!" She yelled. "You two can go battle each other, when it's time for Lunch or Recess. I will not have any dispute to take place, during class time!"

Aura gawked at the adult, completely taken back that she was blaming her Trainer, when Bakugō was the one who started it.

In fact, the woman didn't even said a single word to the boy for using his quirk and nearly burning Izuku's skin from the close contact he made. And right now, as he recovers from Aura shoving him away, he didn't receive any scolding, threat or even a punishment, as he went back to his seat with his two henchman, while his Cyndaquil immediately return to his trainer's side.

She was just about ready to give her the same treatment she did to the boy, but forced herself to back down when she feared that Izuku would get into more trouble if she chooses to attack, again.

So, she stayed beside her Trainer, all the while glaring angrily at the adult and the many classmates that all ganged up against him.

Avoiding his teacher's angry glare, Izuku nodded his head and guided his Pokémon back to their seats.

There, at the back of the classroom, he and his partner remained, sometime catching glares and glimpses from other children, at times hearing whispers that, no doubt, were about him and how his Pokémon fight with Bakugō was going to be like how the older-boy would beat him with his Quirk.

Aura, having to catch every word that was being said about her Human, swore that she was going to make them all see their error and that they will be punished. And the first one that needed to be taught a lesson, was the one who attacked her Human.

* * *

**With Sierra, in Pre-Kindergarten...**  
While that was going on with Izuku, Sierra was force to deal with the other kids and teacher staring at her, while she put away her backpack on the farthest end of the hanger rack, keeping her sweater on from how cold she is.

At her heel, Zorro stayed by her side, sending glares at all those who kept staring at her with not-so friendly impulses. As their own Pokémon, while completely taken back at who accompanied her, are more than thrilled that the four year-old has finally gained a Pokémon Partner of her own. They only hoped, in due time, she'll have more to join her team and be able to protect her, aiding her on her quest to fight and protecting the innocents.

Her teacher, who has a Gardevoir at his side, gave her a big-smile... Which didn't settle well with the toddler, who silently went to sit in one of the chairs at the far back, with Zorro taking a chair beside her.

"Well, Arashi," he started. "It appears you finally got a Pokémon of your own. Why don't you come on up and present the rest of us on who your Pokémon is?"

All at once, all the children were at a full agreement that they wanted to know who Zorro was... And, quite frankly, Zorro didn't like how everybody were verbally telling his Human to come up at the front and display him for all to see.

Sierra turned to her Zorua, who gave her an annoyed look, but nodded his head, not minding to go up if she went up. And when she turned back to her fellow classmates and teacher, all kept on staring at her with clear signs of demand that she comes up and join them, while their own Pokémon had kinder smiles and asking her to come up and present her partner to them, she didn't want to go up at all.

...

...

...And yet, she knew that they won't leave her alone to know about her partner and, out of her fearful imagination, feared her teacher would have Gardevoir use Teleport to force them to come up and would keep doing so, should they try to head back to their seats, until she presents Zorro to everybody. So, with her head down and silently gesturing her partner to follow her, she walked up to the front of the classroom in front of their whiteboard.

She raised both her hands, with her head still down and started signing to her classmates.

** _This is Zorro. He's a Zorua, a Tricky Fox Pokémon. Izuku and I found him and his sister, Aura, yester-_ **

Somebody let out an annoyed whine.

"Sensei, she's doing those weird symbols with her hands, again!" Another four year-old girl, having a Charmander as her starter Pokémon, complained.

And not just her. Most of the students gave Sierra an annoyed look, clearing not wanting to figure out what she's saying in Sign Language and want her to actually speak.

...And sadly, the teacher wanted her to do the same.

"Arashi," he scolded from his seat. "You already know the rules: When giving a presentation, you need to _speak_. And right now, everybody wants to **_hear_** you tell us about your Pokémon."

Zorro glared angrily at the adult, flattening his ears and tail slightly puffing out.

Blushing in embarrassment. Sierra turned to the whiteboard behind her and, grabbing a marker, started writing down words.

_"This here is Zorro, he's a Zorua. My brother and I found him, along with his sister, at the par-"_

"_**Oi, Baka,**_ Sensei told you to **talk**! Not write it down on the board!" A just turned five year-old slightly obese kid blurted out, sitting next to his Machop.

Zorro was just about at his reaching point and almost leapt to the boy to attack, but his trainer silently, kneeling beside him and running her fingers through his fur, urged him to stand down.

Again, the teacher looked just as frustrated with the girl as ever, getting out of his chair and standing before the small-child.

"Arashi, we've been over this for the last few months, you _have_ to talk."

Clearly, he looked just about at the end of his ropes. Almost all the Pokémon in the classroom, including Gardevoir, were slightly quivering at the angry tone he used on the poor four year-old girl, who simply kept her head down, nodding.

He didn't looked satisfied at her silence response to his words

"And yet, young lady, you still refuse to do as you're told and continue on with this rebellious antics of yours."

The Tricky Fox Pokémon now saw what Inko's Pokémon meant, when they spoke of his Trainer being harassed by her teacher, but he still was just as shock at how he was being so rude and not bothering to try and at least let her choose how she wants to speak.

_'Is this man stupid, or something? Does he not know what she went through?! Of course, she doesn't want to talk to him or to the rest of these selfish human-cubs! All of them picking on her, calling her out, like she's a weak, pathetic, runt that shouldn't had hatched from her egg!'_

"You know, if you keep this up, I'm gonna have to reports this to the principal and we'll see, whether or not, you'll be able to go into Kindergarten, from all of your misbehavior in class you've caused."

Unable to take it, Zorro walked over in front of his Trainer, let out a few barks to gain the adult's attention...

...

...

...

...Then, with a sly smirk, opened his mouth.

...

...

...

...

...

...Nobody in that classroom, Human or Pokémon, were expecting this to happen.

_"Hi!"_

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Immediately, all the children screamed. One student, who can lift herself off the ground with her hair, accidentally had the ends of her hair to step on some of her classmates and their Pokémon's feet, hands and/or tails. Another four year-old girl, with a Flash Quirk, clenched her eyes shut and let out a bright light. A four year-old boy, with blue-circles on his cheeks and lime-green hair, allowed the rings to glow and force out hula hoop like objects into existence and coil around some of the other kids and Pokémon.

A Poochyena let out a yelp of a howl, from one of the girl's hair stepped on its tail. A Plusle released a Spark attack, shocking an Alolan Rattata and Chikorita from being scared when the hula hoop object coiled around it and trapped it with the two Pokémon. Immediately, Pokémon who could fly, took to the air, avoiding the chaos below them. While the rest of the Pokémon, who were able to avoid being stepped on, blinded and/or captured, hid underneath the tables.

As for the teacher, who was completely unprepared on what the Tricky Fox Pokémon just said, jumped, unintentionally using his Quirk that sent him bawling to the locker beside his desk, almost crashing into his own Pokémon if Gardevoir didn't use Teleport to move out of the way and appear behind the four year-old girl and the Tricky Fox Pokémon.

Sierra was beyond panicking from everyone's reaction to her Pokémon talking to them, as she just stood still in her spot and covered her eyes to avoid being blinded by the Flash Girl.

Proud to have caught the teacher off guard and getting the students to make a mockery of themselves, turned to the whole classroom, snickering at their embarrassment and still panicking-like state.

_'These cubs are nothing,'_ he thought. _'My Human can easily take them on, if she wanted to, while they leave themselves vulnerable. That shows how mature she is, while she remains calm and quiet.'_

While they all were still completely freaked out on what was going on, the slightly fat kid that called her stupid earlier, decided to act all tough and stood in his spot.

"What the heck is that thing?!" He yelled, pointing a finger at the Tricky Fox Pokémon. "There's no way that that thing just talked! That's gotta be some trick!"

Angrily, Zorro turned his head to the side, flashing the boy a warning glare.

_"Of course this isn't a trick, Kid."_ He said, getting everybody to jerk back from his words. _"It's called 'Telepathy', it's my Hidden Ability, just like Gardevoir has for her Hidden Ability. I'm just using it to actually talk to you, directly, while I'm not in battle. Oh, and another thing..._**_ -Without warning, he leapt into the air, spun in a rapid ball... And, right before their eyes, took the appearance of a Machoke. Everyone gawked in awe at the Pokémon before them.- _**_I'm not a thing. I'm a Zorua, which my Human just informed you all on the board. And we Zorua use our Ability, Illusion*, to take forms of anythin__g__ we want to be__, human and/or Pokémon, when we fight our enemies."_

Once everybody got their heads wrapped up on what they gained about Zorro, the Machoke leap in the air and, spinning in a circle, morphed back into his true-form. He let out a snickering laugh, before turning to Sierra, who kneeled down and gently pet him, again.

_"And one more thing,"_ the Pokémon said. _"If any of you dare to hurt or be mean to my Human, that includes about her not talking, then you'll have me to deal with."_

Sierra gave him a slight panic, which the Tricky Fox Pokémon gave her a serious look, silently telling her that he will stand up for her and protect her from these humans who were all disrespectful to her.

Recovering himself from slamming to his locker, the teacher got to his feet.

"It seems that you've haven't properly trained your Pokémon, Arashi." He informed, reaching for his phone. "I'm afraid your Pokémon is gonna have to be confiscated for the rest of the day, and the Principal will be informed of your rude behavior."

Just as he went to push a button... His hand suddenly froze in place. And when he looked up... He was completely taken back that Gardevoir, his Pokémon, though only temporary and only during school days, is preventing him from calling the office.

She gave him a death glare, making his insides freeze in fear.

"Gar, Gardevoir Gardevoir." She said, though nobody but the Pokémon and Sierra heard what she was saying. _"You have no power to do so." _"Gardevoir, Gardevoir, gar garde." _"Her Pokémon has, in his right, to speak in her defense." _"Gar Gardevoir, Gardevoir gar garde Gardevoir." _"Speak more lies, and I will make certain that you lose more than just your paycheck."_

He didn't understood what she said, but can clearly see she won't let him call the principal, so he allowed her to force him to hang up the phone.

He turned to the toddlers before him, all eyeing at him in confusion.

"Everyone, take your seats." He muttered, grabbing an eraser and wiping away the words Sierra written on the board. "Grab your package on your level on shapes, and shape pieces. As for your Pokémon, Gardevoir will take them outside for some Training."

Hearing that he has to leave his Trainer, Zorro wanted to refuse and stay by her side.

However, Sierra turned to him and silently, and slowly, moved her lips.

_ **She's just like Belle. She's kind, and caring. However, in order to get a valuation and improvement on your abilities, you need to go with her and do some Battle Training with the other Pokémon. When your lessons are over and, after getting healed up, you all will come back and stay with us, for the rest of the day. Then, after lunch, we'll have one more lesson and class will end.** _

Once he processed with what she said to him, Zorro nodded his head, nuzzled her head with his own and, catching up with the other Pokémon, ran out of the door to their classroom's fenced playground.

He couldn't wait to show all the other Pre-volves and Gardevoir just how strong he is.

Sierra smiled at his willingness to go along with the schedule, as she pulled out her pieces and, with quick thinking, went to finish another shape sheet she received yesterday, knowing her teacher will be not pleased at her quickness at demonstrating on doing shapes than the rest of the students are capable at doing.

It definitely showed on how she can be bored with the lessons he gave her, when she wished to be doing schoolwork like Izuku is doing.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later, with Izuku...  
**Izuku sat against the wall of his class, watching everybody running around, playing with each other. Some played with other trainers, going on with their imaginations on what kind of hero they were going to be, while using their Quirks to make the game more realistic.

Some chose to play with their Pokémon, wanting to bond or see what kind of moves they can do that'll make them strong... Obviously, those who were forced to show off their attacks, weren't having any fun and wanted to play. Those, who actually played with their Trainer, clearly are having the time of their lives and can feel their bond grow with their trainers.

Beside him, Aura looked up at her Trainer, who wrapped his arms around his knees, pulling them to his chest and watching everyone playing happily.

His eyes showed deep, yearning to join them, but knew they won't accept him into their game and just run away from him. The rhythm of his heart slightly picked up for a moment, but immediately slowed down.

She can sense that he very much wants to join his kind, to be welcomed and accepted into their social group, but a great wave of sadness downed that hope.

The Tricky Fox Pokémon turned to him and laid a paw on his left-hand.

_"Izu?"_ She asked, flattening her ears when she saw the clear sadness in his eyes.

Her tail slightly drooped to the ground, her face showing confusion and worry she has for her Human.

Izuku gave her a small-smile, reaching out and gently running his fingers through her fur.

"I'm okay, Aura. _-__His voice slightly high-pitched, and somewhat cracked.-_ You can go play."

...

...

...Her response to his offer, was a pouty face that, as she hoped, got him to giggle.

Aura beamed up at his laughter, wagging her tail.

_"I'll go play, if you come join me."_ She said, grabbing at the sleeve of his shirt and gently pulled him to his feet.

Izuku gave her a nervous look.

"But, Aura, they won't let me pla-"

Aura shook her head, still pulling his sleeve.

_"I'm not talking about those spoiled human-cubs,"_ she said. _"The other Pokémon, the ones whose trainers aren't playing with. They'll let you play with them."_

Nervously, the green-haired boy looked over to where the Pokémon who weren't playing with their trainers, were playing what looks to be their own version of tag... Possibly, Pokémon Tag? He didn't know, but they appear to be having a lot of fun and very much like to go play with them.

He looked down at Aura, who kept wagging her tail and, releasing his sleeve to gently shove him against his leg, encouraging him to walk forward.

_"Come on,"_ she encouraged. _"Let's go play! They'd asked me to invite you over, during class time. It's going to be okay."_

With a weak, nervous smile, Izuku slowly walked over to the grass-area, with his Pokémon at his side. He really hope, with all his heart, that they will welcome him and will, actually, let him play with them.

When some of the Pokémon saw the boy approach them, they signaled the others to pause their game and soon, all Pre-volves turned and stare at the newcomers... Their blank, curios stares made Izuku feel very unease and scared.

_'Why are they staring at me like that?'_ He wondered, lowering his gaze. _'I thought they wanted to play with me...? Did they-...? Did they changed their minds?'_

Aura, sensing her Human's distress, went over to the group, wagging her tail and happily greeted them.

_"Thanks for inviting us to play!"_ She greeted, smiling big.

A Sunkern, being the closes to her, happily greeted the Tricky Fox Pokémon.

_"It's no problem,"_ she said. _"We always see him by himself and tried, on a few occasion, to join us, but never found any reason to come over."_

_"Most likely, he fears that our trainers would hurt him with their Quirks, for even coming out to play."_ A Spearow suggested, looking up at the boy and cocking his head to the side. _"He seems rather __uncomfortable being here... Though, can't say that we blame him for acting like this; we did, after all, hurt him when our trainers would tell us to attack him, even if we don't want to."_

Aura gave him and the other Pokémon a sad look.

_"I know... My brother, Zorro, and I, had been told about the ordeal he and Sierra had to go through, from his mother's Pokémon._ _**-Seeing the concern and shameful expressions on their faces, Aura immediately reassured them.-**__ But, just so you know, I don't blame any of you for hurting my Human! You were only doing as you were supposed to do, by your Trainer! And, fearing they would abandon, neglect, or even harm you in any way, you all had to protect your positions in order to get stronger."_

The Albino Growlithe, while very much appreciate that the Tricky Fox Pokémon understands their situation and having no desire to be cast aside from their trainers, lowered his head.

_"Still, that doesn't mean we were in the right to harm a kind, caring, _ _innocent Light Pure like your Trainer. All because our trainers despise him for not having a Quirk, like the rest of them do."_

A flash of anger and resentment can be seen in his whitish-blue eyes, glaring at his Trainer, who was shoving past the other children to use the slide first, before turning to the shiny-Zorua.

_"Now that he has you as his Pokémon, that means they will now want to _ _challenge him to Pokémon Battle. Know that, while we will be force to fight each other, we hold no resentment, nor grudge towards either of you."_

Aura nodded her head, before turning to Izuku, who looked down at her.

_"They're happy that you came to play,"_ she replied.

He gasped in shock by her news, turning to the other Pokémon, who all beamed up at him, smiling, as if showing how excited they are to finally have him over to play with them. Izuku felt like the air was taken from his lungs.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Then, when the Shuppet came forward and gently poked his arm with his horn, replied in a happy "Shuppet!" and flew away, got Izuku to realize he was 'it' in their game and that it was his turn to tag somebody.

Beaming up with pure happiness, Izuku gave chase, laughing alongside the Pokémon that wanted to play with him.

Aura smiled happily at her Human's joy, jumping out of his reach and running away from him, laughing along with the other Pokémon.

It was clear that he wasn't as fast as most of them, but Izuku didn't mind that they didn't hold back on him and, when he tagged Geodude and cried out "You're it!", he happily ran as fast he could to avoid being tagged by the Rock Pokémon.

...

...

...For the first time, at school, he finally feels accepted...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Only for that feeling and thought to be ruined, when a massive explosion came out of nowhere and slammed into his back, forcing him to the ground. All the Pokémon in the group stopped their fighting, all frozen in place when they saw what interrupted their game.

...

...

...Standing over him, was a seething _Katsuki Bakugō_.

* * *

**With Sierra...  
**Just as she expected, her teacher didn't look happy when she completed the whole puzzle shape sheet, but did accepted her work and allowed her to go read or do whatever she wanted to waste time on.

So, she chose to bring out a few books on Dark-Type Pokémon, looking for information of their habitats, preferable berries and possible Move Type they would gain. Of course, there was no information on Zorua, for the books only showed the most common Dark-Type Pokémon like Poochyena, Houndour, Murkrow and Purrloin.

And since she's in Preschool, there are no further information on higher ranked Pokémon.

That left her to pull out some paper and coloring pencil, and went to drawing Pokémon and Pro Heroes. Those heroes, include:

The Engine Hero: Ingenium and his Pokémon Team: Linoone, Rapidash and Dodrio. Selkie, a Pokémon Quirk User with the characteristics and ability of a Dewgong, but with grey-skin and whiskers on the side, along with his Pokémon: Mantine, Dewgong, Qwilfish and Cloyster. And lastly, Death Arms and his Team: Gurdurr, Machamp, and Hariyama.

For a four year-old toddler, her drawing are surprisingly good and, in a way, realistic, especially when drawing Pokémon. And not just her, but Izuku, also, has a knack for drawing that looks to be done by a skilled high schooler.

Inko made certain to have a supply of paper and colored pencil for them, to help encourage their drawing talents.

When the teacher announced that it was lunch time, Sierra immediately put away the color-pencil and put her drawings in her backpack, as she pulled out her small-lunchbox and went outside with the rest of the other preschoolers.

There, she and the rest of the children were completely taken back by the fight of Zorro, battling with Gardevoir, holding his own, despite being exhausted and not strong enough to make her faint.

When she and the other Pokémon sensed and heard the children coming out of the building and watching them fight, Gardevoir stopped using Reflect and raised her arm in the air.

"Gardevoir," she called out. _"Our lesson is over."_

Clearly, Zorro wanted to keep going, despite being tired. But, seeing the worry look on his Human's face, he did backed down and stopped using Sucker Punch.

He started running to the girl, only to be stopped by the Embrace Pokémon, who used Psychic to stop him in his tracks and lift him off the ground*.

_"Hey! What's the big idea?!" _He yelled, letting out barks of "Awoo! Aaauur!" for the children to hear. _"I want to be with my Human!"_

_"And you shall be reunited with her, Zorro, once you've healed up from our Training." _The Embrace Pokémon said, having the Pokémon to float into her arms and directing the other pre-volves to follow her to the Healing Center.

Even as the Pokémon ceased their fighting and are taken back into the building to heal, almost all of the children turned to the mute girl, who went to sit underneath the tree next to the fence.

She can feel their anger and envy towards her, as her ears picked up their whispers:

_ **Can you believe it? She actually got a Pokémon of her own!** _

_ **Not only is it something I never heard of, it's shows be strong! It just battled Gardevoir! That means, it's stronger than our Pokémon! That's not fair!** _

_ **I know, right?! That mute retard shouldn't have any Pokémon to become her partner, when she can become one of them!** _

_ **Maybe that means, she should be known as a Pokémon. Does that mean Pokémon can become Pokémon Trainer, to their own?!** _

_ **They need to lock her up, before she goes wild and controls our Pokémon to attack all of us!** _

Their words deeply wound her heart, leaving her unable to open her lunchbox and eat. And yet, despite feeling her eyes burning, she refuse to allow herself to cry.

...

...A few minutes later, a gentle nudge against her right-hand told her that Zorro has returned to her side. And when he came into her line of vision, sitting in front of her lunchbox, she saw the anger and disgust in his eyes.

Most likely, he heard what the other children were saying about her. Their bad mouthing about her sudden good fortune on gaining a Pokémon of her own and how strong he was when demonstrating his own strength to the other pre-volves, by battling with the teacher's Pokémon.

Zorro leaned in, laying both his paws on her chest, and nuzzled his nose against the toddler.

_"Don't listen to them,"_ he said. _"They're only jealous that they don't have a loyal Pokémon, who's willing to go through any feat necessarily to protect their Human. besides, it's their own fault that they won't put in more of an effort on training their Pokémon, which I know both you and Izu will give it your all to help me and Sissy get strong and evolve into Zoroark."_

Sierra gave him a small-smile, placing a small-hand on his back and returning the nuzzling affection to her Pokémon Partner. She let out a small-purr, imitating a Liepard's purring.

_"...Thank you..."_

Zorro beamed up at his Trainer, then hopped off her lap to allow her to finally open up her lunchbox. Inside, showed a PB&J sandwich, some cut up grapes and apples. Next to the sandwich, a bag full of black, finger-shaped snacks. Clearly, it was food for the Zorua Brother, and he looked very eager to try the new food he and his sister will be receiving from the Midoriya Residence.

Together, both Pokémon and Human ate together. While she can't eat his food and was already getting full from half her sandwich and most of her fruits, Sierra shared some of her cut grapes and the rest of her cut apples with Zorro, who happily accepted the offer and showed to be loving the food Inko and Belle made for him.

Both enjoyed the lunch break they had together, that it could very much helped erase the bad experience they've dealt with this morning...

...

...Only to have it come crashing down, when some of the children earlier came over. All looked very angry at the girl and her Pokémon. Each had their Pokémon with them, standing out in front of their trainers... All positioning to attack.

* * *

**Three-Fifteen, in the Afternoon...  
**The instant the door opened, the children came sprinting out, with their Pokémon in tow, as they ran for their parents and/or relatives coming to pick them up.

Coming out last, is Izuku Midoriya and his Pokémon... Both looking rather happy and proud of themselves, with some confidence building up in Izuku, giving him some courage to ignore the parents of his fellow classmates' staring at him and Aura.

Said Tricky Fox Pokémon, happily skipping with each steps she took beside her Human, sent the adults, both humans and Pokémon, a warning smirk of a glare.

...When they walked past Bakugō and his mother, who has her Magmar beside her, she let out an immediate snarl, anger flashing in her red-eyes to the boy.

In response, Bakugō pointed an accusing finger at the Pokémon.

"See, Mom? That _thing_ is Deku's Pokémon!" He yelled, as his Cyndaquil came up before him, standing before the Tricky Fox Pokémon, positioning himself into his own battle stance. "Deku claimed it's a shiny-Pokémon, but there's no way in hell that he could get a Pokémon on his own, let alone a shiny-Pokémon as a starter Pokémon!"

The instant he finished his sentence... A punch in the head came down on him.

His own mother, Mitsuki Bakugō, delivered the punch.

"Katsuki, what did I tell you about using bad words?!" She scolded her six year-old son, who glared up at his mother for punching him, even though he should've expected her to do so.

Beside her, Magmar let out his own scolding down on the boy, wagging a clawed-finger down at the child.

"Mag mag, magmar."

Katsuki, wincing from the impact and shielding his head, glared up at his mother.

"But, Mom, that thing attacked me, for no reason!" He pressed on, turning his angry eyes at the Zorua Sister. "It even beat Cyndaquil in a Battle, without even taking a hit!"

Again, his mother and her Magmar didn't take his side.

"That's probably because you've been slacking off on training him," she shrieked. "And don't even try to deny it, you little turd! I know for a fact that Magma had been training Cyndaquil for weeks, while you would go play with your friends! _-She grabbed the top lobe of his ear, forcing a yell in protest from the child.-_ I told you that you would be responsible on training him, Katsuki. As his Trainer, it's your job to make him strong! Otherwise, he'll end up losing respect for you if he faints in battle you put him in!"

Magmar nodded his head, folding his arms and letting out a firm "Mag!".

In response, Bakugō folded his arms over his chest.

"Whatever."

Mitsuki glared down at her child, before looking over at the green-haired child... To him, she flashed him a proud smile.

"You got a great Pokémon there, Izu!" She complimented. "I knew you would one day gain your own Pokémon! I'm so happy for you! Make sure you don't go easy on Bakugō, and show him and Cyndaquil no mercy!"

Not expecting somebody to praise her Human on having a Pokémon of his own and stunned at her honest words to the boy, Aura ceased her growling and ran back to stand beside Izuku's right-leg.

The five year-old boy smiled kindly at Bakugō's mother, whom he viewed as an aunt. He nodded his head.

"I'll do my best, Auntie."

Mitsuki nodded her head, grabbed for Katsuki's left-arm and started pulling the boy to follow her and her Magmar back home.

"Tell Inko and Ra Ra I said 'Hi'! And we better see you three come over, very soon!"

As the Bakugō make their leave, Cyndaquil nodded his head to the Tricky Fox Pokémon.

"Cynda. Cyndaquil..." _"Be prepared, for our next battle. This time, I won't let to you win..."_

Aura nodded her head, smirking at the Fire Mouse Pokémon.

"Aur!" _"Count on it."_

Cyndaquil ran to take his place beside his trainer, leaving Izuku and his Pokémon to walk to the open door to Sierra's pre-kindergarten class and went inside to pick her up.

When they opened a second door, they found other parents and/or relatives, with or without Pokémon accompanying them, picking up a child that was left here.

Looking over to the hangers, Izuku saw his god-sister grabbing her backpack, with Zorro keeping firmly at her side, glaring at all the students and teacher to keep away from his Human.

He didn't need to guess that something bad happened to his sister, as he immediately ran to her side.

"Sis!"

Sierra's shy, sad expression went away the instant she heard his voice. She was so lost in thoughts, that she didn't detect his or Aura's presence until she heard him.

Once she had her backpack strapped to her back, she ran to her brother and wrapped her arms around his back, burying her face into his chest.

Happily, Izuku returned the embrace... He didn't want her to know of his own ordeal in kindergarten, just as much as she didn't want to admit her own problems in pre-kindergarten to him.

Like the god-siblings, Zorro and Aura ran to reach other and nuzzled in rejoice in their reunion.

_"I missed you, Big Brother." _Aura whispered, licking him across good right-cheek.

Zorro returned the favor, laying his head on top of hers.

_"Same here, Sissy."_ He replied

When their humans finished embracing each other the four made their way out of the room, ignoring the stunned looks they received from the adults, older-kids and Pokémon.

Zorro and Aura made certain to stay beside their trainers, sending the humans warning glares to not come near the two human-children or will have to answer to them.

When they left the small-hallway and are outside, unintendedly crossing path with Izuku's teacher, Aura let out a bark of a snarl.

_"Cowardice Human!"_

Her actions startled the teacher, while her Swanna got up before the shiny Tricky Fox Pokémon, standing protectively before her trainer.

"Swanna!" _"Do not engage combat!" _The White Bird Pokémon warned, spreading her wings open. "Swanna swanna! Swanna!" _"He'll be in more trouble, should you pick a fight with his teacher! I'll be duty bound to protect my Trainer!"_

Frantically, Izuku grabbed his Pokémon and, after quickly bowing to the angry teacher and saying a quick "sorry", immediately ran as fast as he could run, with Sierra and Zorro running after him, with his sister turning into a Houndoom and Zorro transforming into a Houndour.

Once they were off school campus, the green-haired boy stopped running, hunching forward and catching his breath. His arms remained wrapped sound Aura, who gave him a worried expression and let out a whimper.

_"Are you okay, Izu?"_ She asked.

Behind them, Sierra morphed back to her human-self, slightly gasping for breath.

Zorro remained as a Houndour, leaning against the girl to have her rest her weight against his body.

He glared at his sister, as Izuku finally released her from his grip.

_"That was a dangerous stunt you pulled, Sissy."_ He growled.

Aura glared up at her brother.

_"She's a terrible human, Big Brother." _She argued. _"She didn't stand up for Izu when those spoiled human-cubs ganged up on him, not once! For Arceus Sake, she **is** one of his abusers! I had every rights to protect and fight his battles! And I was able to do so, against that boy Inko's Pokémon told you about!"_

Recalling Inko's Pokemon telling him about the mistreatment and bullying by somebody Izuku still views as his 'friend', Zorro's disappointment towards his sister shifted to a calm demeanor.

Sierra, being able to understand what they were saying and finally able to catch her breath, pulled away from her Pokémon and went to her brother. She leaned her body against his and, wrapping his right-arm over her shoulders, silently encouraged him to walk forward.

The Zorua Siblings, with Aura now transforming into a Houndour like her brother, but as a shiny, followed the god-siblings from behind.

Zorro turned to his sister.

_"What happened?"_

They knew Sierra will be listening in on their conversation, but will not do anything to stop them and, with her Elective Mutism, won't speak a single word about their discussion.

Aura's eyes flashed with great anger and hatred. It completely took her brother by surprise, and her didn't like the dark emotions she harbored.

_"The humans didn't take well to me being Izu's Pokémon, especially when I revealed to being a shiny-Pokémon... That boy, Bakugō, laid his paw on my Human, hurting him and would've burnt his shirt, if I didn't stepped in and attacked him. **-Tears sat at the edge of her eyes.-** But, that female adult chose to be on Bakugō's side, and scolded Izu over my actions on protecting him! She didn't even make that cub apologize for hurting Izu, or have Izu go to a healer! She ignored him, just like the others!"_

Being the older sibling, Zorro kept his anger contained... Though, his eyes showed clear sign of deep and eternal hatred towards Izuku's human classmates and teacher.

_"I take it that you didn't use Telepathy, to talk to them."_

Aura shook her head.

_"They don't deserve to hear me talk, not like how Izu, Ra Ra and Inko do... Though, I almost did decided to speak up, when we ended up being challenged to a Pokémon Battle from Bakugō and his Cyndaquil, after he interrupted our game and attacked Izu."_

* * *

**Flashback: Izuku's Moment...  
**The moment he hit the ground, all pre-volves engaging in their game of Tag stopped in their steps.

Some of them were wide-eyed struck when they saw the older-boy standing over the defenseless green-haired human they were playing with. Many of them, while very much angered that he attacked the boy, stood nonchalantly in their spots.

...Aura, not believing what she saw, gaped at the boy who attacked her Human when his back was turned... She would've seen red at that moment, as Bakugō laughed at his fallen victim.

"Stupid Deku," he mocked. "Just because you're Quirkless and aren't allowed to play with us, doesn't mean that you can play with our Pokémon!"

From behind him, most of their fellow classmates glared down at the boy. Clearly, they are on Bakugō's side and didn't like the fact that the only Quirkless boy was interacting with their Pokémon, even though that they weren't socially interacting with them.

Izuku slowly push himself to his hands and knees, wincing from the pain coming from his back. As always, Bakugō make sure to use just enough of his Explosion Quirk to leave a stain and purposely injure him, but not enough to burn the material.

Some of the Pokémon tried to go over to the green-haired boy, only for their trainers to come and pull them away.

"Yeah! You can't play with our Pokémon! You'll make them, weak just like you!" A student yelled out, pulling her Sunkern away from the boy she was happily playing with.

"It's bad enough we have to have you in the classroom, but now we're gonna have to start having to keep an eye on you when we go out to play so you don't mess with our Pokémon, is so much worse and is a major pain!" Another student yelled.

"You just got your Pokémon, which means you haven't been training it at all! It's a real pain to use up our free time, training them! And now, after them playing with you, we're going to have to train them harder to make up for your interference and weakening them from playing with them!" A third hollered, sending his Pawniard into his Pokéball.

Tears jumped off his face and landed into the grass beneath them, unable to contain his sadness.

Izuku sniffled, his hands clenching onto the grass.

"...I-... _*Hic*_... Just wanted to- _**Sniffle! **_To become a h-hero." He stuttered, slightly turning his head to stare at the children standing over him. "T-To become a good- **_Sniffle!_** P-P-Pokémon T-T-T-Trainer... J-J-Just like everybody else...! L-L-Like all of-... _*Hic*_... You."

...

...

...

...A punch to his right-cheek sent him slamming back down to the ground.

...

...Again, Katsuki Bakugō attacked him.

...He looked very angry, and annoyed by the boy beneath him.

"You're pathetic," he sneered. "A worthless Quirkless nobody, like yourself, can't ever become a hero. Let alone, a Pokémon Trainer... Not when I'm going to become the greatest trainer to ever exist, as well as the strongest hero the world ever have! And I'm not going to allow you to take that moment away from me, when you'll only end up getting everybody killed! _-He turned to his Cyndaquil, who looked a bit scared at his Trainer.- _Cyndaquil, get over here and use Ember on Deku."

The Fire Mouse Pokémon was completely taken back by his trainer's orders. Yes, he had attacked Izuku in the past, but had mostly used Quick Attack on the poor boy. While it did leave some damage and a couple of bruises, it was one of his weakest attacks to use and not serious wound the green-haired boy.

The other Pokémon, also, was appalled by Bakugō's orders... While their trainers, only snickered and smiled.

Cyndaquil hesitated, lowering his head and muttering a low "Cynda...".

Katsuki pounded a fist to the ground, releasing small-explosions.

"Now, Cyndaquil!" He yelled.

...

...As his Pokémon, he has no choice but to go to his trainer's side and do as he was commanded to do. It was either that, or risk being Released and dispensable.

..And so, with each hesitancy with in his steps, Cyndaquil walked to his trainer, stood over a quivering Izuku, who shot him a gaze for mercy.

Fire shot straight out of Cyndaquil's back, as he opened his mouth...

...

...

...

...

...A swift, black figure shot straight at Cyndaquil, shoving the Fire Mouse Pokémon straight at Bakugō, forcing them off of Izuku.

...

...

...

...It was Aura who attacked, now standing protectively over her Human, glaring hateful daggers at the six year-old whitish-blonde boy, who shoved his Pokémon off of him and quickly got to his feet.

Izuku, the other students and their Pokémon were completely shocked that the shiny-Pokémon attacked Katsuki's Pokémon... Though, they were more taken back that she, in succession, attacked Katsuki Bakugō, himself, by using his own Pokémon to push him off of Izuku.

The five year-old boy slowly pushed himself off the ground, wincing from the pulsing of his face where Bakugō punched him and the pain coming off his back. Once he was at his feet, he looked up and saw Katsuki giving off a raging aura of his own.

"YOU'RE DEAD, DEKU!" He yelled, pounding his fist into his right-hand, explosion coming off. "I'll have Cyndaquil beat your Pokémon, first! And then, I'll deal with you and prove to everyone here, that you're not fit to become a hero, _and_ a Pokémon Trainer!"

Standing in front of Izuku, Aura snarled lowly, before turning her head to Izuku.

_"I'll win,"_ she told him in his head. _"And we're going to prove to everyone that you **are** going to become the best trainer, and hero, in the world!"_

Her dedication towards him and willingness to protect him, even when she saw his lowest moment, made Izuku's heart quivered with anticipation... Of _hope_, for his dream to finally come true and prove himself worth something in the eyes of the whole world.

"Beat him, Bakugō-kun"

"Yeah, you can take him on!"

"His Pokémon doesn't stand a chance against your Cyndaquil!"

"Show him no mercy!"

Aura nodded her head to him, letting him know that she's ready.

...In response, he nodded his head back at her.

"Let's do this, Aura!" He cried.

"Aur!" Aura barked, standing in her attacking position.

Bakugō snickered at the two, as he pointed a finger at the Zorua Sister.

"Cyndaquil, use Crush Claw!"

In response, Cyndaquil charged for the Tricky Fox Pokémon, his right-paw glowing white, all forming three-long claws.

...Izuku, in his fear, realized that he didn't know what moves Aura can use.

As if she heard his thoughts, Aura communicated with him with her Telepathy.

_"My top moves are Dark Pulse, Extrasensory, Sucker Punch and Feint Attack. The attack I used on him, earlier, was Sucker Punch. Despite taking damage, he can still move fast. Which move should I use, Izu?"_

Seeing how close Cyndaquil was moving, Izuku didn't have much time to figure out and/or analyze the best chances they have at winning... Though, as he thought about the moves she informed him on knowing, one stood out.

"Aura, use Feint Attack!"

To his order, one moment she stood before him... The next, before Cyndaquil released his attack, she was gone.

Everyone was stunned, looking around to look for the Tricky Fox Pokémon.

"It's gone!" One child yelled.

"It disappeared!" Another cried.

"Did Cyndaquil hit it?!" A third questioned.

Annoyed that his opponent's Pokémon vanished, Bakugō turned to the confused green-haired.

"Oi, Deku, where's your useless Pokémon?!"

Ignoring his demands, Izuku kept looking... Until, he noticed a shadow growing over Cyndaquil's.

Soon, the other children and Pokémon noticed it and all looked up.

...

...Coming down, is Aura, her paws aimed for the Fire Mouse Pokémon.

"Cyndaquil, move!" Bakugō yelled.

Unfortunately, by the time Cyndaquil finally raised his head and saw his opponent, he didn't have enough time to dodge and took the full blunt of Aura's Feint Attack.

Gracefully, Aura landed on his head and slammed him to the ground, before bounding back to Izuku, waiting for her opponent to get back up and attack her, again.

Bakugō stomped his foot to the ground, seething in rage.

"Get up, Cyndaquil!" He bellowed. "We're not going to let that Useless Deku and his weak Pokémon win! Now, use Double Kick!"

In his weakened state, Cyndaquil struggled to stay standing, wincing from the massive damages he took from Aura's Feint Attack and Sucker Punch... But still, despite the pain he's in, he has to keep fighting.

So, with every once of energy he has left, he leapt in the air and thrusted his right-foot towards the Tricky Fox Pokémon.

Izuku immediately gave another order to Aura.

"Stop Cyndaquil with Extrasensory!"

Following his instruction, Aura's eyes glowed a hazy-yellow and, when she opened her mouth, a golden-white beam with a multiple of light-colors shot straight out of her mouth and surrounded Cyndaquil's body.

...He froze in the air, unable to move.

All the children, including Katsuki, gawked in fear-like emotions.

While the other Pokémon, were completely breathless.

Cyndaquil stared down with his closed eyes, completely at their mercy. And while he didn't like the thought of losing to them... He was _happy_ for Izuku. And as Aura slightly raised her head higher, before bringing him back down to Earth, he knew that those two will become an unstoppable force.

...The boy being the perfect rival for his Trainer... Somebody, who can open his Trainer's eyes and see the errors of his own actions to become a better person... A hero he knew he'll be, one day.

When the dust cleared from where the Tricky Fox Pokémon slammed her opponent, all saw the Fire Mouse Pokémon sprawled on the ground, on his back... Cyndaquil has _Fainted_.

When the battle was over, Aura puffed up her chest and beamed up proudly for all to see her victory in her battle against with another Pokémon, before she sprinted to her Human and leapt into his arms.

A still stunned Izuku barely readied himself to catch his Pokémon, but immediately recovered from the aftermath and, staring down at his Pokémon, smiling with immense pride and embraced her.

"You did it, Aura! You won!" He cheered, raising her in the air.

"Aur! Aur!" She barked with glee, wagging her tail.

...

...While the two celebrated their victory, all the other children ran to Bakugō, who ran to his Pokémon and lifted him into his arms.

"Is he okay, Bakugō-kun?"

"He isn't dead, is he?!"

"There's no way that that Quirkless loser should've been able to beat your Pokémon! He obviously cheated!"

Basically, everybody went with Bakugō to get his Pokémon healed up, leaving their Pokémon behind and paying Izuku and Aura no mind.

...

...All the Pokémon ran to the winners of the Pokémon Battle and, in unison, congratulated them.

_"That was amazing!"_ Spearow chirped, flapping his wings rapidly in the air.

_"You won against that Bakugō Boy, and on your first Pokémon Battle!" _The Albino Growlithe barked, lifting the upper-half of his body in the air, raising his paws, before pounding them back when to the ground.

_"After seeing what you can do, maybe they'll think twice before they consider challenging you both to battle them!" _A Shroomish commented, twirling his petals back and forth.

Happy of their praises, Aura translated their words to her Human... Tears of joy ran down his face.

"Thank you!" He cried. "Thank you all, so very much!"

Something wet and slightly slimy touched his right-leg. Looking down, Izuku and Aura saw an East Sea Shellos standing beside the boy, making contact by using one of his fins-like flaps.

Both were curious of his reason on touching him... Then, without warning, a golden-aura surrounded their bodies.

"Shellos!" Shellos cried, his own body glowing.

Izuku and Aura felt a calming, warm pulse traveling through their bodies. It was like they were being embraced by a fire that doesn't burn. Water that doesn't pull them to suffocate.

...That was when Aura saw the bruise on Izuku's cheek vanishing.

_"Izu, your injuries!"_ She barked, raising her right-paw and touching the cheek.

Her touch didn't hurt him and when he sat her back down to touch his injured cheek, he didn't feel any pain than he did earlier.

Looking down at shellos, whose body stopped glowing, beamed up at the boy.

"Shellos, shellos shellos!" The Sea Slug Pokemon happily replied. _"I used Recover on you, so you should be feeling all better from those injuries that big meanie inflicted on you."_

With Aura translating for the Sea Slug Pokémon, Izuku got down to his knees and, gently, embraced the Pokémon that healed him.

"Thank you," he whispered.

All the Pokémon that surrounded him smiled at his gentle personality, enjoying his company and happy that his spirit hasn't been broken.

...

...Until, that peace got shattered, when a not so happy voice called out to him.

"Midoriya! Get back in class, right now!" It was his teacher that yelled for the boy, tapping her foot against the ground and pointing a finger for the boy to follow.

Nervously, Izuku got back to his feet and immediately ran into the classroom.

Being followed from behind, all the Pokémon came sprinting in. They all knew that the boy was going to be blamed for something he didn't do, again.

**End of Flashback...**

* * *

_"Even after we won our battle against that Spoiled Cub, the other human-cubs still won't accept him and, instead, blamed him for the cause of the battle to take the rest of their playtime away. They even accused him for cheating, for having me use a Psychic-Type move, when I'm a Dark-Type! And worse? That adult female saw what happened, and yet, scolded Izuku for making Cyndaquil faint! And she was the one to encourage the battle to take place at recess or lunch, during class time! For the rest of class time, she made him stand in a corner, while everybody else colored, played games and share their thoughts on what they want to do when they grow up!"_

Zorro glared at his sister, feeling anger burning in his heart on what his Human's god-brother had to endure. He now see why Inko's Pokémon want to take the boy out of school... Just as much as he wanted to stop his own Human from going back to the classroom of hers.

_'Clearly, those cubs don't know that Pokémon can learn other Type Moves that don't match their own and/or not Normal Type, especially some who can use Type Moves that is stronger or weaker Type Advantages towards them.' "...It seems neither of our Humans had a good day at school, today." _The Zorua Brother grumbled.

Aura gave him a sad look.

_"Did the human-cubs in her classroom been mean to Ra Ra, too?"_

_"...They did. And, just like Izu, they decided to challenge her, too... But, their challenge was different and unfair."_

* * *

**Flashback: Sierra's Moment...  
**Both Zorro and Sierra really enjoyed the peace, and bonding over sharing their meal time with each other... Only to both catch the scent of other Pokémon and other children coming their way, prompting them to stand up and turning to see the ones who would dare interfere with their meal time.

Three children stood behind their Pokémon.

The first child being the girl who can grow her hair and use it to carry her and/or act as extra limbs, standing the right-side of one of the boys in the middle. Standing before her, a Male Frillish.

The second child, being a boy, stood at the left-side of the one in the middle. He had short black-hair that stand up straight, with bangs slightly covering his eyes. He, also, appeared to have bump-like ends on his fingers, as if his fingers are slightly swollen. His Pokémon Partner was Aipom, who balanced himself on his tail.

...Then, their was the third child that stood out... The very child, the very _boy_, who called Sierra a 'Baka' and, clearly, despised her for not talking. His Machop, while showing to readying himself for a fight, looked very hesitant and not wanting to pick a fight with the four year-old girl and her Tricky Fox Pokémon.

Setting down her lunchbox, Sierra raised her hands to sign.

** _Is something wr-_ **

"How many times do we have to tell you, you Retard?! We don't read stupid hand signing!" The boy (Zorro decides to dub him as "Chubby Boy") yelled, the volume of his voice cutting her off.

She flinched at his angry voice, lowering her head and grasping her hands together, now getting nervous and anxious.

Zorro growled at them, getting into a ready position to fight.

_"She's not doing anything wrong, you jerks!"_ He yelled, using Telepathy to talk to them. _"Why do you call her out, for not wanting to talk?! Why are you even here, while we're still having our meals?!"_

The three older-kids glared down at the Zorua Brother, rather annoyed of his choice to speak to them, when they only had business with the mute child.

"Simple. We challenge you to a Pokémon Battle!" The five year-old boy declared, slamming his chubby fist into the palm of his left-hand.

The other two nodded their heads, confirming that they truly wanted their Pokémon to fight Sierra's.

...To that, Zorro snickered.

_"You want your Pokémon, to fight me?"_ He scoffed, sitting down and letting out a big yawn. _"While I would appreciate the exercise, I'm gonna have to refuse. My Human doesn't want to cause any form of violence towards her fellow peers and I don't want to risk getting her worked up any more than she already is. And besides __-He sent a siding glance towards the three, scratching his left-ear. His smile, big and taunting.- I don't fight those who hadn't been trained enough to keep up with me."_

That definitely got the three children's attention, while their Pokémon sent him warning glares.

"What does that supposed to mean?!" The girl questioned, feeling very offended and as if he's making fun of her and the others.

"Just because you were able to hold your own against Gardevoir, you think that makes you the strongest?!" Chubby Boy yelled.

From behind the Tricky Fox Pokémon, Sierra was getting scared... Then, she felt a paw lay itself on her leg.

_"Trust me, Sis. I know what I'm doing." _Zorro gently informed, flashing him his proud smirk of a smile and wagging his tail.

She can clearly see in his greenish-blue eyes that he, indeed, can handle it... That, and he really wanted to fight, to display his strength to show just how strong he really is.

Seeing no way to persuade him to back down, and that the other children won't leave them alone and would force the both of them to fight them, Sierra nodded her head.

Proud of her choice to fight, Zorro ran back to his previous spot, crouching low to the ground.

_"Sorry, we were just having a conversation that we didn't want you brats to be a part of."_

...Immediately, all three children lost their temper and, each pointing a finger at the Tricky Fox Pokémon, gave their own Pokémon a command.

"Aipom, use Scratch!"

"Frillish, Water Gun!"

"Machop, hit it with Low Sweep!"

As their trainers commanded, all three Pokémon went to attack the Tricky Fox Pokémon.

While Aipom and Machop charged for their opponent, Frillish stand back to use Water Gun from a distance.

Seeing that they were all going to attack her Pokémon at the same time, instead of switching off for a one on one battle, Sierra immediately morphed into a Jolteon and ran to aid Zorro... Only stop in her tracks when a presence entered her mind.

_"Stay back, Sis! I got this!"_

Before she could make a response, she watches as Zorro stood still in his spot... Then, with a quick flicker, he vanished. In the process of Aipom and Machop missing when delivering their attacks, Frillish's Water Gun ended up hitting the both of them.

Frillish cut off its attack, floating over to its companion, bowing its head over and over again and crying out "Frillish! Frillish!"

All three of the older kids gasped in shock... Then, Chubby Boy, in his anger, turned to the girl.

"What the heck, Yura-chan?!" He yelled, pushing her roughly.

"Hey!" She yelled, using her hair to get back up and to stand over him and the other boy, who wisely stand behind the older-boy. "It wasn't mine or Frillish's fault! Her Pokémon vanished, and both of yours ended up getting hit! Besides, isn't it supposed to be your guys' jobs to tell your Pokémon to dodge?!"

Machop and Aipom slowly got back to their feet, turning to their comrade, Frillish, who continued to apologize.

Both knew it wasn't his fault, but they had a more serious problem than an apology.

Sierra, remaining as a Jolteon, used her sense of hearing and smell to figure out where her Pokémon went, keeping her eyes focused on the three confused pre-volves and their arguing trainers.

Clearly, none of the human children and/or their Pokémon had ever seen the start of a Feint Attack, unless they've seen certain Pokémon Battle like she and Izuku had. Meaning, her Pokémon can easily wound one of them to faint and be left to face off against the last two.

...But, she knew that he can attack all three of them and can leave them open for another attack, whether he chooses Feint Attack, again, or another move she doesn't know he can use, if they play their cards right.

She still felt the presence lingering in her mind, telling her that Zorro is still remaining contact with her... A sudden thought came to her... Something she didn't know would be possible, but wanted to give it a shot.

_'...Zorro...?'_

...A sudden tremor of waves tickled her mind.

_"...I hear you...! Your voice... It's much more different than speaking in Tongue of Pokémon*... It's light and innocent, as Izu!"_

She blushed at his response to her communicating with him, slightly flattening her ears a bit.

When she used to talk, her godmother and god-brother would always say how cute she speaks, saying how her voice sounds almost exactly as an Alolan Vulpix would speak in; for the fact that she was soft spoken, made her sound more innocent and adorable than how most female toddlers would speak.

To hear somebody commenting her voice... _Not_ yelling at her to "Shut the fuck up, or I'll quiet you down with Throat Chop!"... It still isn't enough to have her be able to talk, but feel comfortable enough to tell him her idea.

_'...Zorro... Their backs are exposed and their trainers are too busy arguing amongst each other. Wherever you are, that should be an opening for you to use your Feint Attack on all three of them. Especially, on Frillish, for being part Ghost-Type and being weak against Dark-Type.'_

She didn't get a reply to her suggestion, but the presence remained, indicating that he's still connected. No doubt, in her mind, he's focusing on what his next course of action is going to be and isn't responding to her to lose his concentration.

...

...It was there, at that moment, that she saw a swift shadow landing behind the three, arguing toddlers.

Her eyes widened, seeing the figure becoming her Pokémon, who silently snickered at the three for not paying attention.

Seeing that she noticed him, he held a paw over his muzzle, signaling her to not give him away.

She didn't want to cause any complications, or have anybody her hurt, on her account... But, she trust her Pokémon to avoid seriously hurting them and made no indication that she'll give him away.

Zorro, with a proud smirk, got ready to position... He waited, since his introduction, to do this.

_"Hey!"_

To his call, the three Pokémon and their trainers turned to where the sound came from... The instant the three children faced the Tricky Fox Pokémon...

...

...

...Zorro morphed into an Absol and released his Feint Attack, ramming the three kids towards their Pokémon.

Because they weren't paying attention and the girl, being Yura, lost her balance when the Zorua Brother used his attack on her hair, had her hair coil around her friends' bodies.

All three slammed into their Pokémon... All, except for Frillish, for being able to faze through his Trainer and being left the only one not crushed beneath the kids.

...

...

...

...

...Only for the Absol-morphed Zorua to have his forearms be surrounded in a dark-aura and, after lifting is paws in the air, his mouth wide-open to gather the dark-energy, released the energy in a shockwave to the ground*.

Seeing the attack coming their way, Yura quickly picked herself up with the back of her stands, while the front of her stands kept their grip on the two boys and moved away.

...Their Pokémon took the full-on attack of Zorua's Dark Pulse, covering them like river over stone... All three of the pre-volves of Machoke, Ambipom and Jellicent... _Fainted_.

The Dark Pulse sank into the ground, mere inches before Sierra's paws, which she didn't move an inch to move away from the attack, as she stared in awe on what her Pokémon just did.

...

...

...All three of the kids gaped at their fainted Pokémon, running to the three fallen pre-volves... Then, they all glared hateful daggers at the two.

"YOU TWO CHEATED!" Chubby Boy yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the Absol-morphed Zorua.

Zorro, morphing back to his true-self, stuck his muzzle in the air, walking back to his Human, who morphed back to her human-self.

_"We didn't cheat."_ He plainly replied, leaning forward and nuzzling his nose against Sierra's cheek, allowing the girl to wrap her arms around him. _"If anything, you three basically cheated, by challenging my Human to have me fight all three of your Pokémon, instead of a one on one battle."_

Yura had tears in her eyes, as she sent her Frillish into his Pokéball.

"Only because we want to prove that you're not strong, when by yourself!" She replied. "Just because you can hold your own against Gardevoir, doesn't mean you're better than us!"

"We didn't even expect you to attack us, when we're not fighting and is against the rules to attack trainers not battling with their Pokémon!" The second boy added in. "That makes you more of a cheater, than us! You shouldn't even use any attacks, since _she_ didn't give you any orders to attack!"

Zorro narrowed his eyes at the three, growling lowly, even as Sierra gently ran her fingers through his fur.

_"...You wanna know why you three lost?__ -His question puzzled the three and, thanks to their curiosity, they nodded their heads.-_ _...You three lost, because your Pokémon hadn't been trained enough. They're nowhere near my level, which they're probably, at most, __somewhere between Level 11 and Level 14... While I'm at Level 26."_

Sierra was just as shocked as the older-kids are when hearing Zorro's current level, never thought her first Pokémon would be that strong.

_'If he's at level 26... What level is Aura at?'_

Chubby Boy stomped his foot to the ground, dropping his Machop.

"That's not fair!" He bellowed, throwing a tantrum. "I have the strongest Pokémon in the class! ME! Nobody else is suppose to have a stronger Pokémon, than me!"

Zorro rolled his eyes, not impressed by the five year-old's decision to take the news.

_"Your Pokémon **was** the strongest, because your parents and/or their own Pokémon were training him."_ He suggested, gently leaving Sierra's arms and running over to grab her lunchbox. _"Really, it's your job to make your own Pokémon strong, not your family, and they can't assist on making them stronger, everyday. Pokémon challenge their Trainer for a reason, after all. Which means, you haven't been keeping up with his Training, just as much as you've been slacking on with your own training with your Quirks."_

He ran back to his Human, returning his Human's lunchbox into her possession, before urging her to get up and have her follow him to their classroom. Their Lunchtime had been over, wasted away because of the three for battling them.

Sierra kept her head down, following her Pokémon from behind.

_"Oh, and another thing!"_ Zorro called out, turning to stare at the three that remained standing still. _"...My Human did talk to me, during our fight. Just, not out loud for you to hear. __And, if memory serves me correctly, Pro Heroes don't always give out orders to their Pokémon to fight, whether together or separated.__ Also, because she and her god-brother are going to become great Pokémon Trainers and Pro Heroes, they're going to make sure my sister and I keep up with Training of our own. So, while I'm strong as I am right now, it'll be best if the rest of you humans keep distance from me and my Human. That, and it would be best to avoid having any Pokémon Battle with us... Unless, you would want your Pokémon to leave you for somebody more willing to train them."_

With that said, the two went back into their classroom, ignoring the many stares from those who saw their battle... Neither of the two expected there to be problems... Until they were greeted in by a serious, not-so happy, adult-male, after she put away her lunchbox and was heading for her usual spot.

Standing behind the girl's teacher, Gardevoir sent her a sorrowful expression.

**End of Flashback...**

* * *

_"While we had won and I proved that challenging us would leave to a mistake, they decided to act like spoiled runts using Fake Tears and complained about our battle to that teacher of hers. **-He let out a low snarl, his claws scratching into the cement.-** He made Ra Ra _ _apologize to them, even when it was their own faults for having their Pokémon Fainted... Then, he made her sit at her desk, while the rest of the _ _human-cubs played games, when she didn't speak."_

The Zorua Siblings, remaining as Houndour, both stared up at their Humans. Their hearts banged heavily against their chests, wincing when they felt their minds enduring a sudden headache from the stress they'd dealt with at their humans' school.

_"After today, I don't want them to ever leave the den, until they get bigger."_ Aura replied, walking over to Izuku's left and nuzzling her face into his left-hand.

Zorro went to Sierra's right, slightly raising his head and giving her a small-lick against her right-cheek.

A small-smile spread appeared on her face, laying her own hand on his head.

Curious, Izuku stared down at his sister, a smile on his own on his face when seeing her happy.

"What are they talking about, Sis?" He asked, letting go of her left-hand.

She raised her hands.

_ **They're comparing to each other's Pokémon Battle.** _

...His eyes widened at her answer.

"You had somebody battle you to a Pokémon Battle?!" He cried, panicking on how the other children interacted with her, while battling each other's Pokémon.

She stared down on the cement, hesitating on telling him what happened.

Zorro took that moment to answer the boy.

_"We didn't battle one Trainer to a one on one Pokémon Battle._ _-Izuku let out a sigh of relief.- ...We were challenged by three trainers to a one on three Pokémon Battle... We won, without any problem."_

Izuku paled from the Tricky Fox Pokémon's answer... Then, he let out a nervous sigh.

"...Kacchan challenged me to a Pokémon Battle, too... After Aura used Sucker Punch to shove him and his Cyndaquil off of me, to stop them from burning me."

Sierra's eyes widened in horror, raising her hands to his face to look for the signs of injuries the older-boy could have left him with.

Aura let out a bark, sounding exactly like a Houndour would make.

_"Shellos, another one of Izuku's classmate's Pokémon, used Recover to heal Izu's injuries."_ She informed the worried four year-old. _"While I do wish that he didn't heal Izu, so that his mama can see what he had to endure at school, I'm more relieved that he isn't hurting.__ -She lowered her head, glaring at the ground.-__ Though, it wasn't fair that the teacher didn't punish that Bakugō boy and made Izu miss out the rest of the activity.__"_

While resting her hands on both of Izuku's cheeks, Sierra lowered her head, not liking to re-hear the injustice her god-brother have received from others.

...Just like herself.

Zorro, wanting to find ways to get rid of the negative emotion, found it to be the perfect moment to tell the boy something very important.

_"Izu, while we were battling, I used my Telepathy to be able to talk to her, without making a sound. You'll never guess what she did."_

Realizing what he was going to tell him, Sierra latched on to her Pokémon, nervously shaking her head.

...Of course, Zorro ignored her silent plea to not tell and when he told the green-haired boy what happened... He let out a loud _**"NANI?!"**_

* * *

**Three Thirty-Two; At the Midoriya Residence...  
**"When are those four going to come back?" Inko muttered to herself, looking up at the clock. "Maybe, I should've went down to the school and picked them up."

While she didn't minded that her two children took their time getting home, assuming they were off playing with Katsuki and some other children at the park, she told them to immediately come home and to not dillydally with their friends.

For today, they had an important meeting to go to... Which involves their Pokémon, Zorro and Aura...

...

...

...That, and for a fact that she needed to pick up some items for Glacier, which will be at the same place they needed to go to.

Speaking of Glacier, she was resting in Belle's Room, with Jewel keeping her company.

After taking her to a Pokémon Center, connected and combined with the hospital that Inko works in, resulting to what Gardevoir had informed her about this morning, had called and informed Glacier's Temporary Trainer, at the Woman Jenny Office, that she won't be available for at least two months.

While Jewel, Glacier, Melody and Anahita will remain behind, Belle and Sawsbuck waited at their Trainer's side, planning on accompanying her and the children to their appointment.

_*Click*_

Hearing the sound of the door opening, Inko finally let out a sigh of relief.

"About time," she said. "For a moment, I was beginning to worry that they'd forgotten about my instructions to not go play with their friends, when school ended."

Sawsbuck let out a small-snort, while Belle slightly rolled her eyes.

"Gar, Gardevoir." _"Pokémon friends, perhaps."_

The Season Pokémon gave her a warning look, as he got off the floor and followed Inko, who went to go greet the two children and their Pokémon home.

...

...

...

...They didn't expect Izuku to be dragging Sierra by the hand, his eyes growing big and twinkling, while repeatedly calling out "Mama! Mama!".

Behind them, Zorro and Aura came running from behind, disguised as Houndour, before morphing back to their original forms as the Zorua Siblings.

While very much surprised, Inko smiled down at her son.

"Sweetie, what's gotten into you?" She asked, kneeling before the boy. "Did something exciting happened at school?"

Izuku shook his head rapidly, but still had that big smile on his face.

"Mama! You'll never guess what happened! _-He turned to the shy, nervous, four year-old.-_ Go on, Sis. You can do it."

Curious as to what it was going on, the twenty-two year-old mother turned to her goddaughter.

"...Ra Ra...?"

Feeling how scared and not comfortable of everyone in the room, including Anahita sticking her head in from the window, staring down at her, Zorro came to her side.

Immediately, the girl kneeled down and held her Pokémon to her chest.

...

...

...

...Then, she lifted her head...

...

...

...

...

** _[...Auntie...?]_ **

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Inko ended up fainting, from the complete shock on hearing the voice of the little girl inside of her head...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Belle, who was just as taken back by what she, her Trainer and Team Siblings just heard, caught Inko with her Psychic Power* before she could hit the floor.

The Adult Pokémon turned to the two children and their Pokémon, with the Zorua Siblings smiling proudly at the now panicking four year-old girl and her brother, who was just as concerned and panicking when watching Inko faint before them.

Belle stared down at Zorro, who simply smirked up at the Embrace Pokémon, while folding her arms over her chest and lightly tapping her foot.

"Gardevoir..." _"Explain yourself..."_

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *: Before you guys question about them eating eggs, in this world, it's illegal for humans to eat Pokémon Eggs that contains hatchlings. To be able to tell that an egg doesn't have a baby inside of it, is the color. An Egg that doesn't have a baby, will have a white-shell and has green-spots on it (Basically, the same egg that you would receive in the game. Apparently, according to the wiki, the eggs resembles Yoshi Egg.). And to tell which Pokémon laid it, they'll have a specific stamp-marking of a Pokémon's foot, fin, wing, tail or even paw/hand-marking on the top.
> 
> *: Yes, people, I looked up on what Illusion actually does in the game. However, I'm going to have them be able to use it however they want to use it, like Zorua and Zoroark did in the movie- "Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions".
> 
> *: So long as it isn't being used to actually attack, even if that move doesn't cause any effect to a Pokémon that's immune to that type, can still be used. Remember, in the Zoroark Movie, Bronzor used Psychic to not just make Zorua appear as if he was flying (when using Illusion to disguise himself to be Celebi), but to catch him from hitting the ground.
> 
> *: So far, Sierra had been turning into Pokémon that are higher evolutions and/or Pokémon that don't evolve. As such, her voice changes tones from her actual voice when speaking in Pokémon Tongue, sounding more mature. Therefore, when she morphs into a Pokémon and speaks as a Pokémon, her voice changes and sounds more mature than a child/toddler.
> 
> *: In Pokémon Battle Revolution, they had Dark Pulse become a dark-shockwave that pulses through the ground, than how the show would have them gather a dark-energy and release it as a beam. In the story, it can be used for either way.
> 
> *: In this world, Pokémon can use their Type-Ability Power to do specific tasks, without having to use their Attack Moves
> 
> (Example One: Psychic Pokémon can use their Psychic Type-Abilities to catch and/or levitate people, Pokémon and/or objects.) [The reason why Gardevoir at the school used her Psychic Move to stop Zorro and didn't used her Psychic Power, is because on how tired and/or exhausted she was from training all the Pre-volves and needed to use the move to help give her a boost to stop him].
> 
> (Example Two: Fire Pokémon can use their Fire-Abilities to start fire, use as heat source) [In the show/Anime, Ash had his Cyndaquil use its own fire, to help keep Larvitar warm.]
> 
> R&R


	4. Meeting a Friend

By the time Zorro finished telling Belle, Anahita and Faunas how his first day at school with his Human went and being able to communicate with his Human, by using Telepathy, all the while sharing what he and Sierra had to deal with by using his Illusion, Inko regained consciousness.

The twenty-two year-old slowly sat up from laying on the couch, holding her head up with her hand.

"W... What happened?" She groaned, looking around for at least one of her Pokémon to be with her and help her regain her bearings.

When she looked over to the back of the couch, she sees Izuku, Sierra, the Zorua Siblings and three of her Pokémon sitting at the table, with Anahita's head sticking in from the window.

Gardevoir, sensing her Trainer waking up, immediately went towards the woman, prompting the others to look her way.

Izuku gasped in shock, pushing his chair back, and ran to his mother.

"Mama!" He cried, smiling in relief.

Behind him, Sierra remained sitting in her seat, keeping her head down and stroking Zorro's fur.

The Embrace Pokémon kneeled beside her Trainer, laying a gentle hand on the woman's head, over her left-temple.

_"Are you all right, Inko?"_

With a soft smile, Inko nodded her head.

"I'm all right. Thank you, Belle." She replied, before turning to her son and pulling him up into her lap. "What exactly happened? The last thing I remembered, Izu was telling me that something amazing happened. I must've fallen asleep after that, because, the next thing I knew, a little girl's voice echoed in my head."

To that, Izuku giggled.

"You heard right, Mama...! That was Ra Ra's voice you heard, from Zorro using Telepathy to communicate with us!"

...

...Inko's eyes widened to her son's response... Then, slowly, she looked over to the four year-old girl.

Sierra can sense her godmother/Aunt staring at her, but kept her head down.

Getting off the floor, Faunus nuzzled his head against the side of her own.

The child leaned her head to the side, and rested it against his, silently thanking him for his comfort.

With Izuku in tow, Inko walked towards the girl, getting down on her knees to be as close to eye-level as possible when Faunus gently removed himself to allow his Trainer to be in his spot.

"...Sweetie?" She whispered.

Sierra turned her eyes back to Zorro, who remained calm and still in her lap, laying his chin on her left-collarbone, his ears pulled back, and keeping his greenish-blue eyes focused in her greenish-grey gaze.

Inko laid both her hands on her shoulders... The tears sat at the edge of her eyes.

"...Ra Ra... I heard it, right...? I did hear your v-... _Voice_... I did **hear** it... Right?"

There was complete desperation in her tone. No doubt, pleading that the girl's answer will confirm it to be true and had gone mad to start hearing voices that she just imagined.

Of course, Zorro could tell the adult, himself, that she did hear Sierra's voice. But, in order to help her build up her own confidence, he remain silent and waited for her to answer her godmother's question.

The four year-old can still feel the presence in her head, letting her know that her Pokémon is keeping his Telepathy active and can be heard through thoughts.

...

...But, even when she can talk to her aunt through Telepathy, she raised her hands and signed out her answer.

** _Zorro and/or Aura can use Telepathy, so that you can hear me talk through thought... What you heard, was my voice, but only inside of your own mind, from Telepathy._ **

...

...

...

...She found herself being embraced by her godmother, as tears of unparalleled joy stream down her face.

Startled, Zorro jumped off her lap, landing beside the girl's chair.

"YOU DID SPEAK!" She weep. "MY PRECIOUS LITTLE GIRL FINALLY SPOKE!"

Sierra blushed at her aunt's words, but slowly returned the hug.

...

...Then, Inko raised her head and turned to Belle, who had tears of her own running down her face.

"If Zorro and/or Aura can use Telepathy to get Ra Ra to speak, why didn't you use your Telepathy to have Izu and I hear her talk in our minds, Belle?"

The Embrace Pokémon gave her a slight bow of her head.

_"Forgive me, Inko."_ She replied. _"While I could have used my Telepathy, earlier, it wouldn't be wise if I forced her to talk through it. Not only that, whenever I would use it, she wouldn't allow it to enter her mind... _**_-She sent the girl an apologetic look.- _**_In all honesty, she was still healing from her ordeal when I told her that I could use my Telepathy, to allow the both of you to hear her when in the household, while I'm around... And then, there are those who get frustrated with her unwilling to open up when they wanted her to, and harassed her for not speaking."_

It was there and then, that Inko and Izuku finally understood why Sierra didn't wanted to be heard through Telepathy in the beginning... And it really broke their hearts, when realizing her reason for not accepting Belle's offer to use Telepathy to communicate with them.

...

...

...Clearly, she hadn't recovered from her session with the psychiatrist, after weeks of recovering in the hospital and coming to live with her god-family.

The psychiatrist wasn't a very patient man and, after three weeks of silence in their sessions, he had his Mr. Mime use Hypnosis on her to try and force her to speak. When she struggled to fight against the Hypnosis, he then made his Pokémon make her fall asleep.

...

...In the process on using Dream Eater on the poor girl, showing some of her memories to appear over her head, made the girl relive her traumatic ordeal... An hour on going through her memories, a Pokémon staff member walked in and stopped the whole session.

Since then, Inko chose to never make her go to a psychiatrist, unless her goddaughter were to request to go see one... And since then, Sierra can't stand to go to a hospital, unless Inko, Izuku or at least a Pokémon accompanies her for her check up.

The psychiatrist ended up, not only losing his medical license and his job, but ended up in prison for multiple accounts of child endangerment and child abuse, with Sierra being just the tip of the iceberg. He ended up being sued by four other family members he was treating their family members, including the Midoriyas.

The psychiatric hospital, apparently, turned out to be a false, non-authorized hospital to begin with. It was immediately shut down, when another report of a child being traumatized in their care came into light. All of the workers were arrested, and all the money were given to the victims they stolen money from.

As for the Pokémon working with the humans, many were bought by the Black Market, products of Illegal Pokémon Trade or even removed from shelters.

...They were victims, just as much as the patients were... They all ended up in Pokémon Daycare, and/or Pokémon Foster Home Facilities.

...

...

...In great sorrow, Inko pulled her goddaughter/niece into a tight hug, nuzzling the girl's head with her cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Sweetie!" She cried, not bothering to stop her tears from streaming down her face. "I'm sorry that you were afraid to speak to us, while thinking that we would make you talk when you didn't want to!"

Just like with Sierra, Faunus laid his head against his trainer's left-shoulder.

With guilt, Izuku ran to his mom and sister, wrapping his right-arm over his mother and having his left-arm circle over her own left to embrace his stunned god-sister.

"I'm sorry, too, Sis!" He cried alongside Inko. "I'm sorry that I made you talk!"

Their sadness and tears made her heart hurt... She, too, ended up silently crying, burying her face into her aunt's shoulder.

Belle, Faunus, Zorro and Aura all stood around the three humans, all upset of seeing them cry... Yet, they knew that they needed to discuss this topic.

Five minutes later, and all three finally finished their crying-fest. Inko and Izuku pulled away from Sierra, who raised her hands to start signing.

** _...I'm tired of everybody wanting me to talk about-... Arsenius and The Bad Place, with the bad people... Those people, the ones that try to get me to talk, they don't care about me; they only want to find those bad people and take them to jail, to be looked up to as 'Heroes'... If they really cared, they wouldn't be mean to me... They wouldn't use their Pokémon to do bad things to people, like me..._ **

Belle translated the girl's signing to the Zorua Siblings... A single tear ran down her cheek.

Izuku bowed his head in shame, glaring down at the floor beneath him.

"...How could they do that?" He whispered. "I can't believe they pretended to be doctors, and ended up hurting Sis and other people that _needed_ help! They shouldn't even make Pokémon do bad things! Just because they do bad things, doesn't mean they should make Pokémon be like them...! It isn't fair...!"

With her eyes cleared from tears, Inko sadly smiled down at her son, placing a hand to his back and letting him lean against her.

"You're right, Izu." She soothed. "Bad people shouldn't force Pokémon to be bad. They choose to do bad things, of their own free will, and have no rights to have their Pokémon to do the same thing. _-She looked up to her Sawsbuck, who nuzzled her face with his. She laid the hand she used to pull her son against him to the top of Faunus' head.-_ People think they wouldn't understand what's right from wrong, but they're wrong."

Sensing they can now go to their trainers, Zorro and Aura went to comfort their chosen Humans.

Zorro leapt back into Sierra's lap, resting his chin right back on the girl's collarbone. He didn't say anything.

He remained still within her lap, allowing the girl to gently stroke his fur... He knew that she's trying to comfort him, just as much as he's trying to comfort her.

Aura rubbed herself against Izuku's legs, giving him a comforting smile, wagging her tail... Earning herself a big hug from the boy, who kneeled down to embrace his Pokémon.

Inko, Belle and Faunus watched her son and goddaughter/niece embrace their Pokémon, having her to reach a hand out to wrap around the Season Pokémon's neck, while Belle wrapped an arm around her Trainer's waist.

They all smiled down at the little ones, not wanting to interrupt this sweet Kodak moment.

_"...You know we'll end up being late to their appointment with the Professor, if we don't leave right now. Right?"_ Belle said to her Trainer, not sounding a bit concerned if the thought of them running late.

"...I know." Inko whispered. "...We'll leave in a few minutes... You going to make sure this moment is going to be saved on the computer?"

_"It's already been saved and stored on your flashdrive, and your phone."_

The twenty-two year-old mother beamed at her Embrace Pokémon.

"I knew I can count on you, Belle."

* * *

**An Hour Later...  
**"Mama, where are we going?" Izuku asked his mother, getting off the train with her, his sister and their Pokémon, holding Sierra's hand so she stays at his side the whole time.

While he held on to his sister with his right-hand, Inko held his left, smiling down at the boy.

"You'll see when we get there, Sweetheart." She replied, leading the two children and their Pokémon to follow her and her own Pokémon out of the subway station.

...They found themselves in Lumiose City.

Unlike most of Japan, Lumiose City is one of the very few places that allow Pokémon to have independency of their own. Meaning, in the eyes of the law, they're viewed as legalized citizens. Whether they have trainers of their own or not, they live amongst the humans and are treated as equals.

And it's all thanks to the professor that lives in the city, who helped legalized citizenship for Pokémon, that showed humans and Pokémon can live side-by-side with each other... Professor Sycamore.

...Inko, Izuku, Sierra and Inko's Pokémon dreamt on living in Lumiose City for so long. However, while the city is decent and lovely to live in, wages had been cut down nearly twenty percent and it takes time for documentation for transfer to take effect to allow families to move to Lumiose City.

It, also, doesn't help that the government require a lot of taxing in the area... They made it very clear, that they don't support Pokémon having legal citizenship of any kind. And gave those who believe that they deserve to be treated like humans, should pay the price for siding with the professor.

Inko hopes, in due time, they would bring the wages back up and, after some time when she sends the documents to transfer, they would be allow to live in a kind, caring area that sees Pokémon as their equal.

Hearing her son be in complete awe at the city, with Zorro and Aura voicing out their amazement of nature and city being merge into perfect harmony, she can tell that they, too, loved Lumiose City.

"It's so pretty! Huh, Sis?" Izuku asked, turning to his sister.

...Shyly, Sierra nodded her head... A small-smile told her brother, godmother and the Pokémon that she very much enjoyed the site before her.

Though, as always, is nervous and skittish in areas she isn't familiar with... Being around strangers, mostly humans, at an area she doesn't know or been in, will result her on turning into a Pokémon...

And just by seeing the last twelve people walking by them, she immediately morphed into a Mightyena and went to take shelter behind Faunus' forearms, her tail slightly tucked in-between her legs.

Both the Zorua Siblings, disguised as different Pokémon, were confused by her sudden reaction, until Izuku turned to them.

"Sis doesn't feel safe in an area she never went to," he whispered. "Before she gained a Quirk, when she didn't live with us and was in the care of-... The bad man... She would be blindfolded when going from once place to the next, all the while getting hurt and shoved to the ground. And because nobody tried to help her when he would slap her or be too rough with her, she's afraid they'll try and hurt her, just like that bad man."

With worry for his Human, Zorro, disguised as an Absol, went over to stand to her left, nuzzling her head with his own, being mindful that the horn on top of his head won't touch her.

Aura, while appearing as a shiny-Liepard, nuzzled against her trainer.

_"Some of my younger Litter Mates and I dealt with similar situations, when we first hatched and/or encountered Pokémon that were stronger than us. Big Brother helped me and some of our kins to overcome our fears. He'll be able to help Ra Ra."_

Izuku was relieved by the Tricky Fox Pokémon's words, looking over and seeing his sister slowly coming out from underneath the Season Pokémon and leaning against the morphed-Absol.

Inko, who was on the phone, turned to her son, goddaughter and their Pokémon.

"A friend of mine is coming to come pick us up," she announced. "They'll be here, shortly. Okay?"

They all nodded their heads, as they went to a square-shaped wooden bench that circled underneath a tree, next to a bus stop, and all took a seat to wait.

Inko, Belle and Izuku sat on the bench, while Faunus, Zorro, Aura and Sierra sat on the ground, beside or in front of the bench.

Remaining as a Mightyena, Sierra took her spot with Izuku... Though, unlike the Pokémon, she laid underneath the bench, behind the boy's legs.

Zorro and Aura stayed with their Humans, with Zorro laying on the ground and resting his head beside the girl, while Aura took her place at Izuku's least, resting her head on his lap and enjoying the petting session she's getting from the boy.

Inko stared down at her children, saddened that her goddaughter/niece doesn't feel comfortable to sit with them, in the open, as a human. She had hoped that, by being in a much more friendlier environment and seeing how humans and Pokémon coexist in harmony with one another, the four year-old girl wouldn't feel anxious or scared to turn into a Pokémon and/or seek shelter from a non-existing threat.

Belle laid a hand on her left-shoulder.

_"She'll get over it,"_ she said. _"In due time, she won't be afraid. And with Izu and their Pokémon, she won't be alone to fight it."_

Inko gave her a smile of gratitude.

"Thank you, Belle."

...

...

...

...

In Eighteen minutes, a Pokémon came into view... With a human riding it on its back.

Inko smiled at the sight of the Pokémon, standing up.

"Our ride is here!" She proudly announced.

Izuku and Sierra, getting out of their spots and having their Pokémon accompany them, followed the twenty-two year-old... Both were in awe at what they saw.

There, stood a Gogoat... However, the Pokémon, itself, wasn't the only thing that caught their attention.

...

...The one who's riding the Gogoat, was the one to take the two god-siblings by complete surprise.

...

...

...

...

...

...The Professor, _Augustine_ **_Sycamore_**, himself.

Seeing the green-haired woman, the thirty-five year-old male beamed up at the one he viewed as his little sister.

"Amai!" He called out, getting off his Gogoat and running over to the twenty-two year-old woman, opening his arms wide open.

"Sitka*!" She cried, meeting her friend/big-brother figure halfway and, with her own arms open, embraced her dear friend.

Both the children couldn't believe their eyes, or their ears, as they watch Inko embrace one of the greatest Pokémon Professors to ever existed... Though, none nowhere near close to being great than Professor Oak*.

"How's my favorite baby sister doing?" He asked, slightly bending down and giving the five foot three inch woman a light peck on the forehead, which earned him a giggle of happiness from the twenty-two year-old mother.

"You're never going to let that down, aren't you?" She replied, beaming up at the six foot and one inch tall male.

Sycamore couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course! I want everybody to know that I'm a proud big brother to one of the kindest, greatest Pokémon and Human nurse to ever exist!"

Izuku couldn't help but giggle at the two adults acting like children before him and his sister, who lifted her lips into a smile and started wagging her tail.

While Belle and Faunus went over to greet the Professor, before going over to Gogoat, Aura and Zorro eyed the human interacting with their Human's mother/godmother.

_"Who is that?"_ Zorro asked, standing to the right of his Human.

With Aura standing to his left, Izuku turned to the Absol-morphed Zorua, still beaming happily.

"That's Professor Sycamore," he replied. "He specializes in Mega Evolution, and change. He, also, worked alongside Professor Oak and help prove that Human and Pokémon can coexist... But most of all, _-He turned to the Professor, who gently petted Faunus, who went back to stand beside Inko.-_ he's been working hard to have Pokémon to have rights like humans do, and be treated fairly."

The Zorua Siblings were immediately impressed, even touched, that a human, who's viewed to being great and important in human society, is putting his time on trying to help Pokémon.

_"But, isn't he afraid that others won't support his actions on helping us?"_ Aura asked, cocking her head to the side.

_"He knows that many won't see his reasoning to being true or important... But, even when many want him to stop, he chose not to listen and to follow his dream on bringing peace between human and_ Pokémon." Sierra answered, letting out a few barks that a Mightyena would make.

Hearing the barks, Sycamore finally turned good attention on the two kids and their Pokémon... Though, to him, he sees only one child and three Pokémon.

Nevertheless, his smile grew when he saw the similar green-hair on top of Izuku's hair, already putting in the pieces that the boy is his sister's child.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" He said, walking over to the children and their Pokémon. "Do I see a mini-version of my dear sister? Could this be my very own nephew, whom I heard so much about?"

A blush spread over his face, as Izuku looked over to his mom.

Inko laughed at her brother's joy at finally meeting one of her children.

"Stop it, Sitka." She replied, still giggling at her son getting embarrassed and acting shy before the Ebony-black haired professor. "You're embarrassing him."

Sycamore kneeled to be close to the five year-old's level, giving him a big smile.

"You must be Izuku," he said. "I'm so happy to finally meet you."

...

...Izuku beamed up at the adult's words, still blushing but finally able to get over his shyness.

"...H-...Hi." he whispered.

...

...

...Sycamore couldn't help but reach out and pull the now started boy into a big hug.

"You are so adorable!" He cried, nuzzling his head against the child's. "I can't wait for Amai to start bringing you and your sister over!"

Seeing and feeling the joy and happiness radiating off the human that's embracing her Human, Aura happily watch the bonding session go on between the two.

While Zorro keep a close eye on the adult, Sierra watch in silence on how her god-brother and the professor socialize with each other. She was really happy for her brother... But her heart feels cold, and empty.

...

...

...She longed to join in and interact with the humans, to be a part of the joy and happiness they're experiencing... Yet, she felt lost and her body trembled from the thought of interacting with a stranger.

...

...

...

...It was, after all, a stranger that took her away to other strangers that abused her and killed her mom.

When he apparently finished smothering the five year-old, who was gasping from laughing with the excited man, he looked from side-to-side, searching for something.

"Speaking of which, where is this goddaughter of yours, Amai? I very much like to meet my god-niece and was expecting to meet her, today."

Inko gave him a sad-smile, before going over to the Pokémon and kneeled in front of the quiet, nervous Mightyena.

"This is her, Sitka." She replied, gently stroking the Bite Pokémon's. "...She's disguising herself as a Mightyena... She's a Pokémon Quirk User."

...

...

...

...Just by seeing the Stars twinkling in his gray-eyes, he was completely speechless by the news. He released his hold on Izuku, crawling over to kneel beside Inko.

...When he saw her eyes being greenish-grey and not the usual red-eyes with yellow-colored sclerae, he took in a deep gasp of breath.

Feeling uncomfortable at his staring and reaction, Sierra lowered her head and turned to Zorro, who took a step forward and turned his head to the left to better shield his shy Human.

...His attention was immediately drawn to the Absol-formed Zorua, completely in awe.

"Is that her Pokémon?" He asked, before looking towards Aura, not believing his eyes at seeing her Liepard going over to Izuku and gently helping him to his feet. "...Unbelievable... _-He turned to Inko, smiling big.- _Your children sure for themselves some fine, strong, Pokémon as their starter Pokémon... Though, I'm very much puzzled to how they encountered an Absol, when they rarely come to the city when not giving us a warning about some form of calamity befallen on us. And, to gain a Liepard that they didn't evolve from a Purrloin, seems very unlikely to happen to a small-child to get as a starter Pokémon... Let alone, getting a shiny-Liepard as a starter Pokémon."

Inko let out a nervous laugh to his deduction and knew now was the time to reveal her reason to bring her children and their Pokémon to him, instead of taking them to a lesser Professor in Musutafu.

"...Well, you see Sitka-... That's because-... They're _not_ actually an Absol, or a Liepard."

Her words definitely caught his attention and before the professor could ask her about her meaning... He got a very big surprise when the Absol and Liepard leaped in the air and, after spinning in the air and enveloped in a red-swirling color, appeared to him as two Tricky Fox Pokémon.

Behind him, his Gogoat, already been informed from Belle and Faunus about the Zorua Siblings' true identity, was still completely taken back to witness the Absol and shiny-Liepard changing into the Zorua Siblings, with one being a regular Zorua and the other an actual shiny-Zorua.

Sycamore was more than speechless at the sight of the two Zorua. With the neon-blue Zorua happily wagging her tail and rubbing her head against Izuku, who got down to hold her in his arms, while the red-Zorua gently stroked the still shy Mightyena's right-arm and barking reassuringly to her.

He turned to Inko, who had that joyous look on her face at the two Pokémon bonding with her children.

"...Amai... Am I seeing this right? Or, am I hallucinating? Because, there's no way that I'm seeing two Zorua, right before my eyes."

She giggled at her brother's words.

"You're not hallucinating, Sitka." She assured. "Believe me. I thought I was seeing things, too, when Izu and Ra Ra brought them home to help Zorro's sister, Aura, when she needed medical attention."

"Aur, aur!" Aura barked within Izuku's hold, gaining both their attention to inform Sycamore on being Zorro's sister... Before she decided to use her Telepathy to properly talk to the already stunned professor. _"I got hurt, while Big Brother and I were running from bad humans, when we ended up in the park and that's where we met Izu and Ra Ra!"_

...

...

...

...

...The stars in his eyes flashed even brighter, as he went back to Izuku, staring at the shiny-Zorua.

"You-... You speak?!" He asked, his jaw gaped at the happy Tricky Fox Pokémon.

Zorro let out a tiring sigh.

_"We can't speak like you humans do. We can only communicate with you, by using our Hidden Ability: Telepathy._ _ **-He let out a tiring yawn, before looking up at Inko.- **Weren't we supposed to go somewhere else, if he's supposed to pick us up from here?"_

Thanks to his reminder, Sycamore immediately got to his feet and went over to help his sister to her own.

"He's right," he said. "Sorry about that; I never thought I get to see the day, where I meet an actual Zorua to appear before my eyes. Let alone, two Zorua and, to top it all off, a shiny-Zorua. _-Turning to Izuku and the cautious Mightyena, he beamed down at them.-_ You both ready to come and see my Lab?"

...

...

...

...

...

...Izuku instantly nodded his head, beaming widely at the professor of Lumiose City.

...

...

...

...

...Sierra, on the other hand, didn't show much of a response to being just as excited as her brother. But, she did follow them from behind, with Zorro walking beside her, having to morph into a Houndoom.

Seeing they were getting ready to go, Faunus went to his trainer and turned to his side, exposing his back for his trainer to get on his back, which Sycamore helped her up by giving her a slight lift.

Getting comfortable on her Pokémon, Inko turned to Izuku and Sierra, who stood beside her brother.

"Izu, Ra Ra, do you two want to ride with me, or would you like to ride with Uncle Sitka?"

The god-siblings turned to each other, then turned to Belle.

"Who's Belle going to ride with?" Izuku asked.

The Embrace Pokémon went to the two children, bending over to be eye-to-eye with them.

_"That will depend on who you both are riding with,"_ she said. _"If one of you is going to ride with Inko and the other rides with the Professor, I will ride with Inko, too. But, if both of you are going to ride on Faunus, then I shall ride with the Professor on Gogoat."_

Again, the two siblings turned to each other, with Zorro and Aura doing the same with each other...

...

...

...

...

...Then, Sierra walked over to Gogoat and stood beside the Mount Pokémon, not making a sound.

...

...

...

Clearly, she's letting Izuku and Aura, to ride with Inko and Belle... But, when Sycamore went to help her get on his Gogoat after helping Izuku and Aura to sit in front of Inko on Faunus, she backed away from his arms and silently shook her head, a low growl could barely be heard.

Zorro went to his Human's side.

_"She doesn't want to ride on your Gogoat... She prefers to run with him and Faunus."_

His announcement did caught the professor, Inko and Izuku off guard... However, the twenty-two year-old mother did somewhat expected her goddaughter to prefer running with the Pokémon, which she rather do than ride them as if they were pets or a tool used for his transportation.

In question, Sycamore turned to his sister, waiting to hear wants she wants to do.

Inko stared down at her goddaughter.

"You sure you can keep up with us, Sweetie?"

Sierra slowly nodded her head.

Inko didn't want the four year-old to strain herself... But, did nodded her head in approval.

"All right, Ra Ra." She said. "You can run with Gogoat and Faunus. But, should you be tired or unable to keep up, you need to morph back to your human-self and ride the rest of the way with your Uncle Sitka. Okay?"

The right-ear of the Mightyena-morph girl slightly twitched when she called the professor her uncle... Which, she isn't objecting or refusing, but felt a bit awkward and very much surprised that a professor would be called her uncle, despite just meeting that person and not being related by blood.

Nodding her head in agreement, Sierra turned to the Mount Pokémon, readying herself to start running.

Inko turned to the Houndoom-morphed Zorua.

"Will you make sure she'll be all right, and to alert us if she can't keep up?"

Zorro nodded his head.

_"Of course, Inko."_

Smiling in gratitude to the Tricky Fox Pokémon, Inko turned Sycamore.

"We're ready to go, Sitka."

Returning the smile, Sycamore got on to his Gogoat.

"All right! Let's go, Gogoat!" He cried, grabbing at the two horns as makeshift reigns.

In response, the Mount Pokémon let out a loud "Gogoat!" and kicked his legs to move forward.

Inko grinned big, slightly leaning forward to better secure her son and his Pokémon, as Belle wrapped her arms around her Trainer.

"After them, Faunus!" She replied, gripping part of his mane.

Immediately, Faunus made his legs move and immediately took off into a sprint after the Mount Pokémon.

As soon as Gogoat galloped, Sierra and Zorro ran alongside him.

Since the law permits Trainers to ride their Pokémon and classified them as vehicles, they are allowed to have them be on the road... However, unless an accident and/or collision from motor vehicles were to seriously wound or even kill a Pokémon, then the Trainer is not allow to get information from the other driver and have them pay for damage, whether it's their fault or not*.

...And then, there are Pokémon Quirk Users, like Sierra, who, unfortunately, end up suffering form the injustice like Pokémon do should they use their Quirks to travel like actual Pokémon do. For, when a Pokémon gets injured, they suffer the consequences and don't get treated than a human victim would... And so, in the eyes of the law, Pokémon Quirk Users who gets hurt, are the ones to blame for the accident to occur and have to pay for the damages, even when it's the other person's fault.

...Just like people who are Quirkless and Pokémon, themselves, Pokémon Quirk Users are discriminated.

As they continued on heading for the lab, which was just south from their destination, Sycamore looked down at the Mightyena-morphed toddler, who was, surprisingly, keeping up with his Gogoat... And yet, at a closer look, seeing her slightly panting and tongue sticking out, he can see how tired she was getting after running for six minutes.

He looked over at Inko, who, also, saw her goddaughter showing signs on being tired and was starting to slow down... Only for the Houndoom-morphed Zorua to give her a shove from behind, startling the girl to snap out of her tired state and to keep pushing herself to keep running.

...Izuku, watching the whole thing, smiled big and cheered for his sister to keep going. With Aura, taking comfort in front of her Human, encouraging her brother to keep on encouraging Sierra.

Neither Sycamore nor Inko had the heart to stop, and make her ride the rest of the way to the Lab... Not when she refuses to give up, and prove that she can keep up with the rest.

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later...  
**"All right, here we are!"

To his announcement, after Faunus stopped behind Gogoat and allowed his passengers off his back, Izuku and Aura stared in awe at the big, white, mansion-like building.

While, also, being the first to reach the lab with Gogoat, Sierra and Houndoom focused on getting the air right back into their lungs.

Zorro stared down at his Human, who laid on her stomach... Who, to his surprise, was smiling.

_"Why are you smiling, when you just ran a very long distance that left you panting for air?"_

...With a smile still on her face, she lifted her head to look up at her Houndoom-morphed Zorua.

_"...Because..."_ She gasped out, as she wagged her tail. _"...We ran ***Pant pant pant***... Like a pack. **-She licked the side of her snout, before getting back to her feet.- **...And when we ran... I felt it."_

Zorro cocked his head to the side.

_"Felt What?"_

...In that moment, her greenish-grey eyes showed a spark. A fire... Something that made the Tricky Fox Pokémon see her in a whole new view, as she lifted her head to the sky, relishing in the wind blowing against her body and through her fur.

...

...

...Not as a Human companion...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...But as a lost _kin_.

...

...

...

...

...

_"...**Freedom**..."_

...

...

...Completely lost for words, Zorro leaned forward and licked her across the forehead, nuzzling his head on top of hers.

He knew, of course, that just because she felt that temporary freedom, doesn't mean that she can bring herself to start talking as a human... But, to hear that she felt it during their run, was a start of her becoming whole and the first step on getting better from her ordeals in her past.

_"Big Brother, Ra Ra! Come on!" _Aura called out, following behind Belle and Gogoat through the entrance of the lab.

Seeing they are the last, Sierra Zorro ran inside, with the door closing behind them.

Within the entrance of the building, looked like a waiting area with chairs, magazines and a TV, with a secretary station at the right of the room and across from the area... Kinda like Inko's work has, at the Hosu Hospital and Pokémon Center.

A lady, a few years older than Inko, with blonde-straight hair and blue-eyes, greeted them to the lab. Working beside her, is a Medicham, who, also, greeted the professor, his Pokémon and guests with her Trainer.

After going down a hallway and through a glass-door... They found themselves in large area, with an indoor forest and a large-pond. While at the outer parts of the room, from both the bottom floor and three upper-leveled floors, metal-tables, computers and machines can be seen.

...And, within the forest... Pokémon, interacting and playing!

When the doors open and Sycamore came into the lab, a couple of those Pokémon popped right out of the trees and sprinted over towards the Professor. Beaming up with pure happiness, Sycamore kneeled to the ground and opened his arms, embracing some of the Pokémon and running his fingers through their furs and/or skin.

"Hey, everyone! Glad to see you all doing okay, while I was gone!" He replied, allowing a Zigzagoon to nuzzle its head against his head, while a Pidgey took roost on his right-shoulder.

A Hoothoot, hopping from one talon to the other, was the first to take notice of the new comers the professor brought with him, standing beside Gogoat.

"Hoot?" It questioned, stopping it's hopping and standing on one talon.

Soon, the other Pokémon looked over and gasped in awe at the visitors.

...Izuku and Sierra felt pure joy and happiness at meeting new Pokémon.

...So much so, that Sierra, to Sycamore and the Pokémon's complete shock, morphed to her human-self.

...

...

...

...Sycamore looked over to his sister, who smiled softly down at her goddaughter for finally morphing back to a human.

Izuku, happy that his sister morphed, took her hand into his and, with Zorro and Aura walking at their sides, turning back into Tricky Fox Pokémon and walked over to the Pokémon that slowly pulled away from the professor to analyze the two children and the Zorua Siblings.

A Rattata slowly walked over to the children, part of it's fur rising from unease and uncertainty on what was going to happen.

When they meet halfway, Izuku and Sierra slowly kneeled before the Mouse Pokémon, as Zorro and Aura sat at their side, cautiously staring at the smaller-Pokémon.

Being the first to make the introduction, Izuku slowly extended his right-hand to the Mouse Pokémon.

"Hello," he greeted. "It's nice to meet you and your friends."

...To the gentle sound of his voice and the clear joy held in his and Sierra's eyes, Rattata found itself calming down and it's fur flattening back down. It no longer sensed any possibility of a threat from the two, though it can feel the warning glares from the two Zorua.

Still, as it leaned it's head out and sniffed the hand in front of it, it knew that the two won't attack it and won't have any doubt to do so, when the Rattata nuzzled it's snout into Izuku's palm and greeted him back with a happy "Ta!"

Then, turning to the girl... It's red-eyes flashed with realization and, immediately, leapt onto her lap and nuzzled it's head against her folded arm, prompting to have her pet it.

...

...Almost instantly, when Rattata went to the children and started bonding with them, the rest of the group that came to greet the professor followed it's lead... Soon, Inko, Sycamore and their Pokémon watch from the entrance, as the two toddlers and their Zorua ran into the forest to play with their new friends.

Tears of Joy escaped his eyes, which he wiped away, while still smiling at the two children interacting with the Pokémon.

He turned to Inko, who, also, had tears rolling down her face and wiping them away, walking beside him. Her Pokémon started behind for a moment, talking with Gogoat.

"...You got some special children there, Amai." He commented.

Inko beamed up at her brother.

"I know," she replied. "And now that they got Pokemon of their own, there's no doubt in my mind that they'll become fantastic Trainers. _-Just as soon as her happiness appeared... Without warning, it turned sad. It concerned Sycamore.- _...But still, I can't help but worry and be sad, when I think about how other Trainers and/or Pro Heroes will respond, when Izu and Ra Ra try and present themselves into society."

Professor Sycamore's eyes slowly went to a glare, understanding the twenty-two year-old mother's fear.

He laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile.

"It'll be an epic challenge for them," he said. "But, from my understanding from our conversation, they're going to end up becoming the greatest Trainers and Pro Heroes the world had ever seen... Even greater, then All Might, himself."

Being the first human ever, outside of their family, to openly say that they believe in her two children, made the fear she had for them to vanish and feel hopeful.

"Thank you, Sitka."

Beaming down at his sister, he pulled her into a much needed hug.

"Thank nothing of it, Amai. After all, they're my niece and nephew. So, know that I will help, in anyway that I can, to help them on their quest on becoming great Pokémon Trainers and Pro Heroes."

Inko returned the hug, truly grateful at having her dear friend and big brother-figure to come into her life and now, as a very important Pokemon Professor, willingly wants to help her two children.

When they pulled away, Sycamore started pulling her back to the door, taking her to another room.

"Now, while they're playing, let's go get those Poké Ball for their Pokémon. There's, also, the matter of getting some items for your Glaceon. I reckoned you haven't told the two about the news?"

Inko shook her head, smiling.

"I want it to be a surprise for them. _-Sycamore nodded his head in understanding, before Inko turned to Belle and Faunus.-_ Belle, Faunus, can you both keep an eye on them?"

Both the Embrace Pokémon and the Season Pokémon nodded their heads, walking behind Gogoat, who lead them down the staircase to enter the forest.

Sycamore gave her a sad-smile.

"...Those kids really are your entire world..."

...A tear ran down her face, which she wiped away from her face.

"...They are... And it's because what they went through and what they're going to go through in the future, that I can't help but worry for them."

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *: Yes, Sycamore has a nickname, too.
> 
> *: Honestly, because he's been around since the beginning and has been studying the bonds between human and Pokémon, that should make him one of the greatest Pokémon Professor... That is, unless the makers of Pokémon, themselves, makes a Ranking List to show and explain to us who is the best Pokémon Professor.
> 
> *:...This makes me think on how people who don't have car insurance don't get the pay any damage they cause, even if it is their fault, and don't get punished for their actions, at all! I swear, there should be a law that if the person who doesn't have car insurance can't pay for the damages, then they have to be given a punishment... Even jail time, in my opinion, should be more fair than letting them go off with just a slap on the wrist, especially if they cause serious damage and /or injuries.
> 
> R&R


End file.
